Total Drama Hero
by Black Cat of Arda
Summary: Originally Another Dead Hero's; he gave me permission to continue. Join Chris as he has another season of TD with super powered teens. Romances, fights, epic fails, drama and secrets all on camera for you. Rated T for Language. May change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm Black Cat of Arda and most of you probably have seen this title before. That is because this originally was written by Another Dead Hero. However, due to his own matters, he has bestowed the story to me and has agreed to help me out in certain areas. You may have also seen this story on Deviant Art on the account of sailormewmoon, which is my account. This is my first real TDI story cause I'm counting my attempt at a one-shot for King Kubar, writer of ****The Maclean School for Extraordinary Individuals**** and ****The McClain School: Origins****, both of which I would recommend reading. The first couple of chapters will be from Another Dead Hero's original story with some corrections and additions on my behalf. After the third challenge, it's all me. So sit back, enjoy, and review please.**

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Teachers**_

In a huge school, inside the gym stood a familiar face. One that tortured a huge group of people before and one that was ready to do his job and collect his check again. "Hello viewers! I'm Chris Maclean, but you already knew that as everyone knows my hot face." Cricket sounds were heard to which Chris shook his head.

"Damn Crickets..." Chris said under his breath before grinning more. "Anyway dudes! Time for a new season, but this time is different as its school setting this time! This means Chef..." Chris said to which he pointed at the huge black Samuel L. Jackson look-alike who was smiling evilly with a knife in his hand before the camera got back to Chris. "... Is back serving the food, oh how fun!" This time, no crickets were heard.

"Sorry, stepped on the cricket." Chef said as he looked at his boot.

"It cool, but not only is the place and challenges school related, but our contestants are super powered!" Chris said with a huge smile on his face as he pointed at a chalkboard which had a bunch of info on it. "Turns out that since the dawn of man, there have been also super powered beings who walked among us, yet we didn't know it."

Chris then spun the chalkboard "... 'Till now that is, and to help me and Chef out with our contestants are the Super powered helpers we call the teachers here! So let's meet them."

Chris then pointed at a tall wavy raven haired man who was dressed up in a training kimono, with the top part being white, and the pants being blue. He also happened to have a red bandanna over his eyes. He didn't seem to have a problem walking and what not. "Say hello to Jiei Shihan!" Chris said to which Jiei just nodded his head before walking off to the side mediating. Chris stood there confused. "How can he even see?"

"He's blind!" Chef's voice rang to which Chris nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Chris then got his smile back up again. "Well let's introduce our next teacher, here's Jay Stainz!" Another man appeared, this time with long white hair, VERY tall and pale, White tee shirt, a grey hoodie, grey jeans, white converse sneakers, and happened to have a mechanical left arm. Jay nodded his head at Chris while smiling.

"Hey Chris, good to be here." Jay said smiling.

"Cool dude, I heard about you, sick stuff. But how'd you get the arm?" Chris asked to which he got grabbed by Jay who didn't like that question.

"Don't ever mention that question!" Jay sneered at Chris who only smiled, even being grabbed.

"It all good, I already know." Chris said as he got let go by Jay who just walked away muttering to himself. "Touchy..." The host said under his mouth. He then got his smiling back on his face. "Let's meet our 3rd teacher!"

A beautiful ivory haired woman appeared out of Chris's shadow freaking out the host, making Chef and the woman laugh. "I'm sorry, had to do that." The woman said while still laughing. She was wearing an old long brown trench coat, with jeans and t-shirt underneath and black boots. She then looked at the camera waving and smiling. "Hi viewers, I'm Willow!"

"And goodbye, get near Jiei and Jay." Chris said pushing her out of the way. "Well you can tell one of her powers already, so let's meet the next teacher!"

Another woman appeared walking in, she had long reddish orange hair that curls loosely around her body and side swept bangs. She also wore black jeans, bright red blouse with a black belt and a black sleeveless cardigan with black high heels. She smiled as she got up to Chris. "Say hello to Samantha Lyle!"

Samantha smiled and waved at the camera. "Hello people, what's up?"

"Nothing much besides hosting another show where I torture more contestants." Chris said to which Samantha nodded her head in deadpan way.

"Not surprised." Samantha said before walking next the others.

"All right, now let's meet our last-" Chris said before a bullet hit the ground near Chris's feet making him jump. "What the f*ck!" Chris yelled as everyone was shocked. Jay got his white bat wings out of his back, Samantha got in fighting pose, Willow got her bow and arrow out and Jiei got his katana out (While little scared to which no one else noticed.). Then a laugh started to go though the gym.

Then a tall red haired man appeared holding a huge sniper rifle in his hands still laughing. He wore an army jacket with the sleeves cut off at the elbow, a black "Night of the Demons" shirt over a red long sleeve shirt, both under the coat, black trip pants with red lining and chains hanging from them and black boots Also wears a black "Lamb Of God" hat. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Chris, but me and Chef had a bet to see if you'd jump if you got shot at and I won!"

"Oh thanks Darrell, make me part of a bet." Chris said little offset. He then looked at the camera. "That happens to be the last teacher, meet Darrell Hodder." He then walked off a bit towards Chef little mad.

Darrell looked at the camera and tipped his hat. "Sup ya'll, I'm the resident crazy one here." He then looked at the others who looked to be ready to fight. "You can lower your guard, the bullets are rubber."

Everyone lowered their guard as Darrell looked at each of them till' he got to Samantha. She happened to blush a small bit as did Darrell, but both seemed to hide it well. "Go-Good to meet you Darrell." Samantha said with a bit of a stutter.

"Welcome." Darrell said before Chris came back.

"All right viewers." Chris said as Darrell walked and stood near Samantha. "After the break, we'll meet the students! So stay tuned!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Again, I don't any of these characters except Rin and this chapter was written by Another Dead Hero with edits done by me. Read and review please.**

_**Chapter 2: Meet the Girls**_

Chris Maclean is shown still standing in the gym, he now looking at a mirror while smiling at himself. "Wow Chris, you look so awesome, I know I do."

"Chris, camera's on!" Chef's voice yelled to which Chris jumped a bit throwing the mirror to the side hitting Darrell in the head with it. As Darrell yelled a bit in pain, Chris got his evil smile back up and going. "And welcome back from the commercial break! I'm Chris Maclean as you already know and we already shown ya'll the teachers..."

Jiei is shown meditating not moving one as Chris talks "There's Jiei, our resident wise samurai." Jiei still doesn't move. "At least say hello!" Jiei at least waves his hand. "... Fine, good enough."

The camera then switches to Jay "Then we have Jay, the... What are you?" Jay sighs.

"Just get to the next teacher, still not happy with you."

"Fine dude..." Chris says before the camera shows Willow chilling a bit on a chair. "Then we got our shadow controlling mistress, Willow!"

"Hi people!" Willow says with a smile before the camera switches over to Samantha who's reading "Of Mice and Men" while listening to music.

"Then we got our lovely bookworm, Samantha!" Chris's voices to which Samantha takes off her ear buds and waves with a smile.

"Hi people!" She says before the camera lastly turned to Darrell who's still trying to pick a mirror shard out of his head.

"Then we got... Well you know Darrell." Chris's voice said as he was snickering at Darrell's pain.

"Not funny dude." Darrell says as he pulls the mirror shard out from his head to which blood squirts out a bit, but his wound heals up.

The camera gets back to Chris who's sitting down on a chair. "Now that we met our teachers, let's meet the students! First up, the girls!"

Camera then shows a small girl with short black haired with her bangs dyed orange. The hair also was done in a small ponytail. She wore a faded blue shirt that says "Princess" on the front with pink rhinestones, and a picture of a white kitten wearing a crown. She's also wearing cut-off black jeans and purple sneakers. She also has a kitty charm bracelet on her left wrist. She smiled as she got close to Chris. "Hi Chris, I'm Kitten McGrave."

Chris looked up and down at her not shocked. "Really, would have never guessed. What's your power?" Kitten smiled before whipping out her hand which her nails turned into sharp cat nails surprising Chris a small bit. "Oh, a cat girl or as the Japanese call, a neco."

"The proper term is Neko." Jiei said breaking his silence by correcting Chris.

"Oh thanks, what else you got?" Chris asked still looking Kitten. Kitten got her nails back to normal. "I also have night vision and cat-like reflexes."

"Nice! Guess you go to the other side across from the teachers." Kitten walked to where Chris said before Chris looked at the camera. "Next up, we have..." He then reads from a cue card. "... Rachel Blazer!"

When Chris says that, a blur goes by Chef who jumps a bit, then the blur stops and stands next to Chris. The person now standing there is also a small girl who has dark chocolate curly hair that wave down past her shoulders and stops just near her breasts. She's also wearing black leggings cut above her knees, a white sugar lip (tight t-shirt), and white Nikes. She's a bit of a happy one. "Hi Chris, it's so fun to be here! My powers as you know is me running super fast, going back or forward in time and controlling lightning."

"Sweet, sounds like you're one not to be messed with! Over near Kitten." Chris said pointing to which Rachel runs to (At normal speed.). "Up next is Elizabeth Richardson!"

A curly red haired girl comes up to Chris; she's wearing a short black skirt with a deep purple top and black cardigan. She also wears black boots with a small heel. She seems super happy. "Awesome! You can call me Lizzie! It's so great to be here very much!"

"Whoa, calm down jumpy." Kitten says to which Lizzie looked at her and laughed a bit.

"I'm good." Lizzie said with a smile on her face to which Kitten knew she wasn't going to get along with her.

"Okay, back to me. What's yer powers Lizzie?" Chris said getting back in the camera between the two girls.

"Oh, well I can make fire from my hands and control it." Lizzie said.

"Oh, a fire bug more chaos nice!" Chris said as Lizzie went over next to Rachel to which the two started to talk as Kitten just ignored then and read her fashion magazine. "Next is Phoebe Wilder!"

When he said that, a very beautiful wavy golden blonde haired girl came down from the ceiling thanks to what appeared to be a small tornado. She wore tight black ripped jeans, high heeled black boots, tight cropped red leather tank top and a black leather jacket. She got on the ground and went up to Chris. "What up?" She said.

"Nothing much Phoebe, what's your powers?" Chris asked to which Phoebe shook her head.

"You just saw it; I got control over the weather." Phoebe said before walking over to the girls.

Chris just looked deadpan. "... Touchy." He then got his smile back. "Alright, now let's get to the next contestant!"

A tall girl walked up to Chris who was shocked at the height of the girl saying something to himself along the lines of "Damn, tall chick." She had brown long hair which went to the middle of her back with blue and orange streaks. She also wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, sandals and a choker with a blue and red stone around her neck. "Hi, I'm Jessica Clancy, my powers include fire and water and..." She then she bended her back all the way, so her back was near the ground. "... and contortion."

"Contortion ain't a power." Jay said confused at the girl who seemed to shrug a bit while still in the pose.

"I know, just felt like adding that in." And with those words, she got back to normal and walked over to the other girls.

Chris stood there surprised a bit before getting back to the camera. "Well that was... interesting, now for our next student!"

Next, a girl with long brown hair with some of it having purple/blue highlights appeared, she wore a blue t-shirt, a green jacket over the shirt, a blue jeans and a pair of flip-flops. She seemed cool as she went up to Chris. "Hi, I'm T.D."

"What's that stand for?" Chris asked to which T.D. just gave him a sly smile.

"Secret info, I can turn into a humanoid dragon, time travel and see though time." T.D. said as she got next to the other girls to which Chris shrugged.

"Okay, all cool with me. Next is... what this say... Well our next contestant!" Chris said to which a long silver hair Japanese girl walked up to Chris, she had a body which would turn on many dudes, has on a black dress skirt the reaches her mid-thigh, white blouse with blood red designs on the collar and red sequins on the edge of the sleeves with the top two buttons undone, red pumps. "Whoa" Chris said as the seemly innocent girl got up to him. "Nice, and she's 19" He said the last part to himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Rin Tsukikage..." Rin said with a low voice before she got a smirk on her face. "... and you're my next meal!" She yelled as she tackled Chris to the ground now with an evil (But sexy smirk) on her face. She then opened her mouth to show fangs and was ready to bite Chris who was freaking out. But then out of nowhere...

"Get over here!" Rin was then being held back with a long chain with what appeared to be nails at the end of it by the neck; she was then swung over to the crowd of girls. The chain loosened and Rin was ready to attack when she seen who attacked her. "What up Rin? Haven't seen you in...How long?" Darrell said with a smirk as put his chain away, walked up to Rin and pointed one of his suppressed Beretta 92f pistol at the vampire.

"17 years Hodder." Rin said before getting up and grabbing on to Darrell and tried to give him a sexy smile. "Oh how I missed you."

"Quit the BS, only went for my blood, so get off of me. Plus I don't think student-teacher relationships would go well." Darrell with a dark tone in his voice.

"You know technically I'm 800 years old." She said with a purr before the two were somehow made to separate. They looked to see Samantha using her telekinetic powers.

"That's enough, get to the others. Samantha hissed at Rin who smiled before running up to Darrell and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Remember, I'm always around." She said before walking away towards the girls to whom everyone looked at her, then Darrell who shook his head.

"Happens to be a... Ex-Wife... Of mine." Darrell said to which everyone was shocked.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Chris said to Chef who was just as shocked. He then tried to get his game face back on. "Ahh... Next up is Shiloh Sheppherd." He then got up to Darrell and picked him up. "You went out with her?" He whispered to Darrell who was not happy.

"It was 1992-1993, long fucking story." Darrell said back before walking back to the teachers who were still freaked out, though Samantha was a bit... Jealous.

As Chris got back to his feet, a black crow flew to him whom then turned into a short, skinny and pale black wavy haired girl. She wore a short, cream colored dress that comes to her knees, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, shorts that also end at her knees. Long purple socks that cover her calves, leaving only her knee caps exposed. "Hello Shiloh."

"Hi." was all she said before walking next to the other girls as a thing of black smoke followed her.

"Huh... Next up is Erika Parks!" Chris said to which a blond haired girl got up to Chris. She wore White tank top under a blue jean vest, white jeans, white and red vans. She smiled as talked.

"Hi, great to be here, I can hypnotize enemies with my voice, control a person's future by altering one event in the future, and predict the future by the stars." Erika said as Chris smiled.

"Cool, can you tell this season will be sick?" Chris asked hoping to know.

"Yeah." Erika said before going to the other students.

Chris then got to camera and raised his hands. "All right, that's all the girls right now! After the break, we'll get to the boys. How will things go from here? We'll see. Oh and I forgot to mention, this school we're in right now has quite a long and colorful history. It was built on an ancient Indian burial ground, and was the setting of Satanic rituals, witch-burnings, and five John Denver Christmas specials."

"Oh... John Denver." Darrell said with a shiver.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that people have been looking in on this story again. For those that aren't familiar with this, here's basically a brief summary about the characters in the story, who made them and for teachers, what they teach.**

**So here's the list:**

_**Teachers**_

**Darrell Hodder (Another Dead Hero)- Gym (Or as he calls it, "Fight Club" teacher due to students and sometimes teachers doing some sparing matches in the class.) and Weapons/Gadgets teacher. Theme: 3 Inches Of Blood "The Goatriders Horde"**

**Willow- Stealth teacher (GwendolynD)- Theme: Muse "Plug In Baby"**

**Jay Stainz- Fighting Style (Non-powered) teacher (Jay Stainz...How original, kidding.) Theme: Linkin Park "Crawling"**

**Jiei Shihan- Mental/physical self defense teacher (Kunnaki) Theme: 6gig "Hit The Ground"**

**Samantha Lyle- Powers teacher (How to use and control your powers and what not.) (MasqueradeBlack) Theme: Skillet "Hero"**

_**Girls**_

**Kitten McGrave (Weirdchick13) Theme: Resonance (Soul Eater Theme Song)**

**Rachel Blazer (Angelcandy55) Theme: Taylor Swift "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**

**Elizabeth Richardson (Stars Always Shine)- Theme: Katrina And The Waves "Walking On Sunshine"**

**Phoebe Carmella Wilder (Hairspunofgold)- Theme: Christina Agulera "Keeps Getting Better"**

**Jessica Clancy (Dragonflowercool)- Theme: Honey Honey "Little Toy Gun"**

**T.D. (dragonaqua)- Theme: Evanessence "Bring Me To Life" (That's the song you were thinking of.**

**Rin Tsukikage (My OC) Theme: The Eagles "Witchy Woman"**

**Shiloh Sheppherd (fataleye) Theme: "Chromaggia" from Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

_**Boys**_

**Jake Ryan (Angelcandy55)- Theme: Stephen Jerzak "King"**

**Charlie Drake (Zanekazama001) Theme: Coheed And Cambria "Welcome Home"**

**Cole Bone (ArtistCole) Theme: Roadrunner United "The End"**

**Niko Fallen (Can't Spell Beautiful) Theme: Nickelback "Because Of You"**

**Salem Wilt (dragonaqua) Theme: White Zombie "Soul Crusher"**

**Julius "Caesar" Romero (iceblueangelfang) Theme: Marylin Manson "Sweet Dreams"**

**Asher Foley (Downward spiral 1) Theme: HED (PE) "Renagade"**

**Levi Emmett Kingston (HairSpunofGold) Theme: DVDA "What Would Brian Boitano Do Part 2" (I'm sorry, but your OC seems like the type who would ask that to himself.)**

**Desmond Mathewson (GwendolynD) Theme: Beastie Boys "No Sleep Till Brooklyn"**

**Matt Mccarty (emmettsgirl1915) Theme: Kayne West "Stronger"**

**Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Meet the Boys**_

The camera came back on to show Chef checking out Chris's neck for any damage. "You're good Chris, no puncture marks."

"Oh thank god, I honestly forgot that Rin was a vampire." Chris said glad.

"You mean the behavior and her sexiness didn't give it away?" Darrell yelled as he was keeping one of his Beretta 92f's pointed at Rin (Just in case of any future attacks.)

"Whatever." Chris said before looking at the camera. "Hello viewers! Welcome back, you just met the girls….." The camera then shows Kitten, Rachel, Lizzie, Phoebe, Jessica, T.D., Rin, Shiloh and Erika in their group. Then the camera gets back to Chris smiling. "… So let's meet the boys!"

"Oh goody, boys. Such easy prey." Rin said with a smirk before hearing Darrell's Beretta getting ready to fire. "Fine, I won't feast on any of them." She sighed. "But I do need my 2 pints of blood each day."

"Just so I don't face any lawsuits, Darrell will give you his blood." Chris said to which got him Darrell's shotgun pointed at his face. "You can regenerate!" Mumbling, Darrell lowered his one gun.

"Oh thank you Chris, so not heartless." Rin said with a smirk at Darrell who cursed under his breath.

"Can we just get to the others?" Samantha said as she got up to Chris.

"Oh, sorry! Let's meet our first guy!" Chris said to which Samantha gave a quick glare to Rin who smirked back.

A tall boy came up to Chris. He had Jet black hair with dark red highlights tied in a ponytail. He wore Black t-shirt with a coat of arms on the back, camo cargo shorts, black and red sneakers. When he came by the girls, Erika noticed him to which he gave her a smile to which Erika blushed. Rin noticed that and made a comment about young love to Darrell who didn't say anything. The boy got up to Chris and smiled. "What up dude I'm Charlie Drake."

"Cool dude, what's your powers?" Chris asked.

"Freezing/rewinding time, invisibility and can use fire" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Hey Chris, lot of people who can control time here." Willow said worried a bit.

"I know, but they signed the contract and they said that if they use their time controlling powers to screw around with anything not relating to challenges and they get a strike. 3 strikes and their out." Chris said with a sadistic grin. "Now Charlie, stand over there across from the girls." So Charlie walked over there waiting. "Next up is Cole Bone!"

A short brown haired boy came up; he wore a brown hoodie, carpenter jeans and plaid high-tops. He got up to Chris, Chris noticing the art pad was confused a wee bit. "Hey Cole, what up with the art pad?"

"I can draw stuff to life and such." Cole said in a low tone before walking over where Charlie was.

"Man, next one better be all good." Chris said shaking his head. And with those words, another boy appeared. He had brown hair that swept over his eyes and wore silver skinny jeans, a white loose shit, and white DC sneakers. When the girls seen him, they were in awe. Even Rin, who of course wanted his blood, found him attractive. "Hey Jake Ryans, what up?"

"Nothing much, getting babes and such." He then noticed Rin and smiled at her. "Like the sliver haired hotty right there."

"Wouldn't try dude, vampire." Jay said getting up to him. "Almost got Chris earlier if it wasn't for Darrell."

"Oh... Thanks." Jake said before getting back to Chris. "My powers include changing peoples emotions and play my guitar; both electric and acoustic and control you."

"Sweet dude, messing with people heads. I like it! Get near the boys." Chris said to which Jake did what he said. "Now onto Niko Fallen!" A boy came up to Chris, he had black hair done in a buzz cut. He wore a white button up dress shirt with light grey spiral accents near the upper left side, tight dark blue jeans with a small tear in the right knee. His shoes were black and white van skate shoes with black and white laces crisscrossed. "How ya' doing dude?"

"Doing quite fine, considering that I have to see how each of my cohorts operate to know how to deal with them and have to analysis how to deal with them during challenges." Niko said to which Chris had much nothing to say.

"... Okay Sheldon Cooper, so what's your powers?" Chris asked little weirded out.

"I can absorb electrical energy to produce waves of sound barriers to which if powerful enough can cause broken bones, blood veins to pops, or even causing your brain to explode. All just by me screaming or clapping my hands." Niko said to which everyone was silent till someone broke the silence.

"You mean like in "Scanners" where Michael Ironside blew the dude's head to pieces with his mind?" Darrell asked to which Niko nodded his head. "Nice."

"All right, head over to the boys." Chris said to which Niko did. "Now onto the next contestant!" A tall pale spiky red/orange haired boy went up to Chris. He wore torn jeans, a torn black t-shirt, and worn out shoes. Chris looked at him confused. "Wow, couldn't find any clothes without holes?" The boy just then walked over to the boys without saying a word leaving Chris confused. "Ahhhh... That was Salem Wilt."

"How about we get to the next chump!" Chef yelled to which Chris nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's! Last one sucked." Chris said to which Salem looked at him. "No offense." A short but muscular tan boy with wavy black hair came up to Chris. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans with thin black jacket and what appeared to be a Star Trek button on said coat.

"Hi, I'm Julius Romero, but you can call me Caesar." Said boy said to Chris who nodded his head.

"Cool, what yer powers?" Chris asked to which Caesar shrugged a bit.

"Mostly ice control, that's about it." Caesar said before walking over to the boys. He stood next to Jake and blushed a wee bit. Everyone happened to notice that. "Yes... I'm... you know, gay."

"It cool, no one judges here. Not even me!" Chris said to which he gave a thumbs up to which everyone (Even Chef) looked at him surprised. "My cousin happens to be gay." He said sighing. "Onto Asher Foley!"

A tall boy came up to Chris. He had a dyed red mohawk, but had a bit of a black beard growing in. He wore black t-shirt, long red trip shorts with chains and black steel toe boots. "What's up dudes? Asher here's. My powers include being an empathic, super strength and I'm a werewolf."

"Great, got some BS Twilight crap going on." Phoebe said to which some others agreed on.

"Vampires and Werewolves really have no rivalries in real life; that was just some bullshit some fat chick that couldn't get laid made up as something to get off by." Rin said to which Darrell snickered a bit.

"Always did have that sense of humor." Darrell said with a smile before walking away next to Samantha. Rin was a little offset at his sudden change in behavior.

"Whatever, you can diss Stephanie Meyer some more later, but let's get to our next contestant." Chris said as Asher walked over to the boys. Another boy came up; he had short blond hair and wore a white lab coat with cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt. "Say hi to Levi Kingston!"

"Call me Dr. Terrible!" The boy said before whipping out a raygun. "Now you shall pay!" He pull the trigger and when he did, a thumbtack shot out the wrong way and hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He pulled the thumbtack out.

"What was that?" Chris said in a deadpan tone not amused.

"Well that was supposed to be a raygun that shot... Well rays of death, but seems I had made it shoot the person shooting the gun. Thank god I also screwed up and made it fire a thumbtack. or one less dude in this."

"Lame!" Kitten yelled in the background.

"Silence!" Dr. Terrible said once again shooting his raygun again, only to get hit with another thumbtack. "Crap!"

"Heh, I like this kid." Darrell said to which Samantha nodded before the two looked at each others faces, before blushing a bit. Rin noticed and smiled.

"Okay, can tell he has no powers." Chris said as Dr. Terrible walked over to the other boys as he pulled the thumbtack out. "Let's get our next contestant, Desmond Mathewson!" A black haired boy came up to Chris. His hair was in a ponytail held up by string and wore a black 70's styled leather bikers jacket, black tight form fitting t-shirt, black jeans and black bikers boots, chain belt. He didn't seem to talk much and kinda creeped out the others. "Silent type... all good. What's your-" Out of nowhere, giant magnificent white wings came out from Desmond's back making everyone jump. Chris looked amazed. "Whoa, nice dude. head over to the other boys." Desmond did just that. "And now for our last boy, Matt Mccarty!"

A wavy blond haired boy came up to Chris. He wore baggy jeans, electric blue vest top that shown his bulging abs and black trainers. "Hi, I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you dude, sick abs." Chris said as he noticed each chick (and Caesar) noticing him and were in love. "What's your powers?"

"Well I'm pretty fricking strong as hell, so I can stamp, pull, jump or push to break or smash anything, even enemies." Matt said shrugging before walking over to the boys. Chris smiled and looked at the camera.

"And there you have it, all the contestants for Total. Drama. Hero! That's all for this episode, next episode, we'll get the teams made up and start the first challenge! See you soon viewers!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Official Opening for TDH**_

Chris is now shown standing in the middle of the gym with a smile in his face as the camera comes on. "Hello viewers, it's me Chris. We just met all of our teachers…" A clip of Jiei of slicing down a training dummy with his katana is shown is shown. "…. Jiei…" Now a clip of Jay blowing out white fire from his mouth at a dummy is shown. "…. Jay….." Now a clip of Willow appearing out of Chef's shadow and striking down a dummy, freaking out Chef. "…. Willow…." A clip of Samantha using her telekinesis to lift up a box and slam it against a dummy is shown. "….. Samantha….." A clip of Darrell taking his machete, slicing the dummy across the neck before slicing it in two at the waist is shown. "…. And Darrell….." Chris is shown again with the teachers behind him. "…. These teachers will watch our competitors do challenges they made up. We already shown you our contestants, but today we assign teams and do our first challenge, here on Total. Drama. Hero!"

(Theme music which happens to be Powerman 5000's "Heroes And Villains" plays)

_Chip off the block_

_Seems that I'm not_

Kitten is slicing up a dummy before a ball of yarn appears and chases after it before Charlie appears and sets the dummy on fire.

_As good as I thought_

_Or as bad as you want_

Rachel then runs up super fast at a dummy before lightning strikes at the dummy before Cole appears and draws an anvil on his art pad which makes a real anvil appear and drop on the dummy.

_The line has been drawn_

_What side are you on?_

Lizzie appears all sneak jumpy happy style and touches the dummy lightning it on fire and then Jake trying to kick it, but getting his jeans on fire which Lizzie put out.

_Try to do it right_

_But everything is wrong_

Phoebe then takes her dummy and lifts it up in the air before electrocuting it, then Niko appears and claps his hands together which sends a sound wave and destroys the dummy.

_And so I stare at_

_The dregs of the earth_

Jessica then lights her dummy on fire before making water pick it up putting out the fire in the process, then Salem appears knocking the Dummy on the ground with Jessica trying to back up from him in case her life force gets sucked out.

_Clear blue skies_

_To the deepest of dirt_

T.D. then turns into a humanoid dragon and sends out a breath of fire at a dummy before Caesar appears, freezes the dummy and breaks it into pieces.

_With hands stretched out_

_Looking pious and pure_

Rin then appears with her dummy and rips the arm off really fast before Asher transforms into his werewolf form and rips the dummy apart.

_To the ten padlocks_

_Strapped on your front door_

Shiloh turns into a crow before starting to scratch her dummy before Dr. Terrible appears and fires a huge raygun at the dummy and turns it into ice cream confusing him till he takes 2 spoons out and hands one to Shiloh who takes it and both heat the ice cream.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Erika then goes up to her dummy and slices it a bit with her scythe, then Matt appeared ripping the dummy (And part of the ground) in two.

_More villains than heroes_

_But can you tell _

Jiei is shown running up behind a dummy and slicing it in two with his katana as some of the students watch.

_One from the next?_

_Can you go down from zero?_

Jay unleashes his wings, fly's up and breaths fire on the dummy as more students watch.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Willow appears out of the dummy's shadow, puts an explosive on it which blows up as some more students watch, Dr. Terrible jumps due to Willow using his shadow to escape from the explosion.

_More villains than heroes_

_All lined up_

Samantha gets up in the air and sends the dummy flying into a wall almost hitting Rin who looks like she about to attack as Samantha smirks in a "did it on purpose" way.

_From the east to the west_

_Black hat born or an 'S' on your chest_

Darrell then runs between a bunch of dummy shooting his Beretta 92f pistols at them before sliding down on his knees, slicing down some more with his katanas as both Rin and Samantha look at him.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now_

Now everyone is in a crowd with Chris and Chef with them as the logo is shown and the song ends.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now_


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I don't own TDI or any of these characters except Rin. Half the credit goes to Another Dead Hero who wrote the first couple of chapters then let me take over.**

**This is the first chapter with some official editing done from me. Back in the previous story, a lot of the reviewers sent confessionals about what had happened. I would appreciate if you continue doing so if you liked it and I will add all of them in the next chapter.**

**Please comment on whether you like it, hate it or just anything at all.**

**_Chapter 5: Teams and Pop Quizzes_**

The camera came back on to show Chris standing in between the boys and girls. "Okay people, welcome. Today we're gonna make our groups and do our first challenge!"

"So what's gonna be the first challenge?" Jessica asked to which everyone mainly said the same thing.

"Yeah Chris, never really said what the challenges would be." Jay said adding in his POV.

"To keep it a surprise, it's gonna consist of 3 parts." Chris said as a huge wrestling ring was pushed in by Chef, Darrell and Jiei.

"Is this where you want it?" Chef asked to which Chris nodded his head smiling.

"What's the ring for?" Caesar asked confused at what's happening.

"The first part is a super-powered battle royale!" Chris said as he got onto the ringside. "All the students will go in the ring, whoever is the last one not thrown out of the ring is the winner. Also once you lose, you can't make any others lose."

"What he's saying is that you have to throw other people over the ropes and make sure you don't lose." Darrell said as he leaned against the ring smoking a cigarette.

"Yep and you can use your powers too! But that doesn't mean you can kill, that means you Rin." The host said to the vampire seductress who groaned. "So get in the ring students!" Chris said to which every student got in the ring. "Chef, you got the bell?" He asked Chef who held it up while holding up a little hammer. "Let's begin!" Chef hit the bell and the first part of the challenge begun.

Everyone charged at each other as they each tried to take someone out the ring. First one out of the ring was Charlie who got by mistake got punched out by Dr. Terrible, thanks due to Terrible's Death ray shooting out a punching glove with wings instead. But his happiness didn't last long as Asher in werewolf form pushed Terrible out of the ring.

Next up to lose was Cole who tried to draw a force field with his art pad, but got his art pad knocked out of his hands and was thrown over the ropes by Rin who smiled at the chaos. She then took Phoebe and threw her over the ropes too.

Shiloh tried not to fight Salem who tried to take her life-force, but then somehow, Terrible's punching glove with wings flew and hit Salem in the face giving Shiloh the chance to turn into her crow form and claw at Salem and was able to make him go over the ropes. Shiloh got back to human form to look at Terrible who just shrugged a bit before Shiloh went over the ropes by T.D.

Kitten was in battle with Rin as the two girls fought with each other when they seen Matt come towards then ready to ram them out, so they got down and flipped Matt over the ropes together. Then Jessica then came at then and sent the two to which Rin quickly ran away scared leaving Kitten to get flown out of the ring.

Caesar was going against Erika only to get sent back by Niko who sent his sound wave scream at Caesar and made Caesar lose. But then Erika charged at Niko trying to get him over the ropes, but both ended up going over.

Lizzie was sending fire all over the place till' Rin came up to her and jumped kicked her out the ring, then she started to get in a brawl with Rachel as the both super fast fought with each other. But then Asher flew by them and ended up hitting Rachel taking her out of the ring with him Rin looked to see Jake ready to fight. So she went in smiling and ready to strike.

Jessica then came out and started to go against them. It was the final 3, and who would win? Jessica used her contorting to bend around Jake, confusing him leaving him open to a punch to the face by Rin. That sent him over the ring and now it was only Rin and Jessica left. They were about to fight when...

"Okay, we got our winners!" Chris said as he got in the ring confusing the two left in the ring.

"Wait, I thought you said only one of us had to be left?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah Chris." Rin said.

"I know, but I decided to let it slide and let you two win. You know what your rewards are?" Chris asked to which both girls shook their heads. "You both get to be captains for the teams!" He then pointed at Rin. "Rin, you're the captain for the Villains!"

"What a shock." Samantha muttered to herself.

"Heard that!" Rin said with a sneer.

"Good!" Samantha said back.

"Hey, calm down! You can fight over Darrell later!" Chris said to which Darrell looked at him in a "Better had not said I think you said" look. "Anyways..." Chris said backing up a bit before pointing at Jessica. "And Jessica, you're the captain for the Heroes!"

"Cool." Jessica said with a smile.

"Yep, now it's onto the 2nd part of the challenge. Each of you has to choose your fellow team members!"

Rin looked at the other students before knowing who she wanted. "Asher." Asher went up to her.

Jessica looked and wondered who to pick. "Erika"

"Dr. Terrible"

"Niko"

"Lizzie"

"Kitten"

"Shiloh"

"Cole"

"T.D."

"Rachel"

"Charlie"

"Phoebe"

"Caesar"

"Jake"

"Matt"

"Salem"

"Okay then! That means we have our teams!" Chris said with a smile. "We have our villains! On there is Rin, Asher, Dr. Terrible, Lizzie, Shiloh, T.D., Charlie, Caesar and Matt!" All the ones with their names just said are shown. Now the Heroes are shown. "Then we got our heroes! Jessica, Erika, Niko, Kitten, Cole, Rachel, Phoebe, Jake and Salem!"

"Yeah, let's get this going!" Matt said happy.

"Wait bra, we still gotta do our last part of the challenge..." Chris said leaving it off in a cliffhanger; everyone was waiting for Chris to say it.

"Damnit Chris, just tell 'em!" Willow yelled to which Chris's smile dropped.

"Fine! The last part of the challenge is a pop quiz!" Chris said to which all the students moaned. "Come on, you're in school, doesn't matter. It was gonna happen anyway!"

Soon the students were in seats as the teachers and Chris were in front of them. "Now you have a pop quiz in front of you, whichever team has the most students who've passed wins, the one with the less loses and gotta go into the detention room for elimination. So let's begin!"

As each student did their quizzes, some of the teachers stood outside the classroom. Jay went off to the cafeteria to get a bit to eat, Jiei stayed in the classroom with Chris to make sure no one cheated (Which is funny since he's blind, but has other senses that help out.), so it was just Willow, Samantha and Darrell in the hall. "So you and Rin were married?" Willow asked still little offset.

"Yeah, I was 20 and she was in her late 700's, but she had the looks and body of a 19 year old Japanese porn star." Darrell said still smoking. "I knew she was a vampire and she knew about my powers, so it was all good at first."

"But what did you see IN her?" Samantha said concerned a bit (And still jealous.)

"You mean besides that rack?" Darrell asked as he was joking, but then took a deep inhale of smoke and shook his head. "She was a nice chick at first, knew all the cool places to chill and all that BS."

"When did it go downhill?" Willow asked as she nodded as did Samantha

"She promised that she would never bite me for blood, but after 2 years, guess the hunger started to get to her, cause she would sometimes come with me on hits and she would see me get hurt and bleed. I'm a rare blood type, blood type N. Oddly enough that's the 13th letter, but yeah. We were doing it and she just went batshit crazy, no pun intended and bit my neck with her teeth."

"Wouldn't that turn you into a vampire?" Samantha asked concerned a bit. "Would explain your eyes as they are the same color as hers." She said pointing at Darrell's eyes as they were red, just like Rin's.

"No, had them since I was only 6 and my regeneration powers prevented me getting infected and turning into a vampire." Darrell said putting out his cigarette before taking out another one and lighting it up.

"She broke her promise and tried to feast on you, what happened after that?" Samantha asked.

"Told her that after we were done doing, I was leaving her and that if I ever seen her again, I would kill her." The first part got to the two women. "We were almost done doing it anyway, so we had to finish the job."

"But here she is again and you gotta teach her, then she gave you a kiss, why didn't you kill her?" Samantha asked now confused.

"Maybe I was being nice. The mind of a person is like an enigma, it's a total mindfuck, but we alas will find out the truth someday, but for now... I don't know." Darrell said before walking towards the cafeteria. The two women watched him walk away when they both noticed on the back of his neck was the number 13 tattooed there.

"Hey, didn't he say the letter in his blood type was the 13th letter in the alphabet?" Samantha asked to which Willow nodded.

"Wait, I know who he really is." Willow said to which she looked at Samantha. "He's Thirteen. I heard about him, he's one of the deadliest mercs in the world. He even offed a guy by shoving some gasoline into the guy's mouth, then opened the guys mouth and dropped his cigarette in there lighting him on fire from the inside."

Samantha was shocked, the teacher she had a crush on happened to be a dangerous mercenary. "If he's a mercenary, then why is he a teacher?"

"I don't-" Willow said before noticing Samantha blush a wee bit. "Wait a minute, you like, no. Love him, don't you?" Samantha shook her head.

"No, that's not true. He's nice, but-"

"Sammy, you love him, that's why you been so hostile against Rin." Willow said to which Samantha kept shaking her head.

"H-He's a nice guy, but-" Samantha said but got interrupted by Willow.

"You're in-" Willow said before the intercom went on.

Chris's voice went over it. "Okay teachers, the students are done with the pop quiz, come back to the classroom!"

Willow looked back at Samantha with a smile. "We ain't done talking." Then the two got back in the classroom.

Soon all the teachers were in the classroom. Darrell and Jay were drinking from a 12-pack of Pepsi they both found in the cafeteria. Samantha was a little iffy as she blushed a bit around Darrell who noticed was blushed a wee bit too. Chris smiled as he looked at the pop quizzes. "All right students, we just got the test scores back from Chef."

A quick clip of Chef grading the papers before looking at the camera is shown. "What? I happen to be quite smart."

The camera then gets back to Chris. "It was close. But we do have a winner."

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

"I was getting to that." Chris said looking at each paper. "For the Villains, Rin, Asher, Dr. Terrible, Shiloh and T.D. passed each their quizzes. Dr. Horrible and Rin, great job as you both had perfect scores." Both Rin and Dr. Terrible both were happy and Terrible tried to give Rin a hi-five, but Rin just looked away, but Shiloh slyly rose her hand up and gave Terrible a hi-five. "Charlie, Lizzie, Caesar and Matt failed their tests" Chris said to which those four moaned.

"What about us heroes?" Cole asked.

"I was getting to you guys too." Chris said. "Jessica, Cole, Erika, Niko and Kitten passed theirs which means Cole, Rachel, Phoebe, Jake and Salem failed their tests"

"Wait, how'd we lose?" Rachel asked not happy.

"Well Salem and Jake had the worst grades out of everyone, both didn't get any right!" Chris said to which the Heroes looked at both not happy. "But if it makes you happy. Niko, Erika and Cole got perfect scores, which means you have more perfects then the Villains, so be happy there. But I'll see the heroes at detention as one of you guys is voting someone off, who will it be, find out after the commercial break!"

**Confessionals from end of challenge (Most of these are reviews from the original TDH story and other's I'm either making up or I couldn't think of anything for them. If what I write is OOC for your character, I'm sorry.):**

**_Asher_**: "Villain, huh? Well whatever, it ain't like I've been a saint. Wonder why Rin picked me first, probably wants my blood or something. She is kinda hot, but I can't let her get to me. And if she ever tries to bite me I won't hesitate to rip her head off!" *Asher pulls a fist up to the camera as his regular grey eyes flash a blood red and his fangs grow 2 inches.*

**Caesar**: "I-I'm a villain? W-What? But I don't like being mean! I even pick up worms after rain and help them to dry land! I'M SORRY BIG SISTER I DONT WANNA BE MEAN AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

*confession com disconnected*

_An hour later, a technical support team was found attempting to chip the camera out of a block of ice. Caesar was found talking to his sister on a cell phone after taking his panic disorder pills._

**_Dr. Terrible_**: "I'm really glad I'm on the Villain's team. This is where I belong. I wonder why Rin decided to pick me second. I mean, I'm almost as smart as her I think and we both have the same ambitions. Right?" *silence* "Anyway, I'm also glad that Shiloh's on my team, too. I hope I can get closer with her."

**_Shiloh_**: "I don't know if I can trust Rin, but I'm kinda glad I get to work with Dr. Terrible. I felt bad for him when Rin didn't return his high-five, so I guess I did it to make him feel good. I mean, that's how things work, right?"

**_T.D._**: "I'm a villain? How'd that happen...but no matter. Just as long as I don't get voted off I'll be okay. To be honest, I don't trust Rin. I can just see it in her eyes. And why she picked me to be on her team I'll never know. Just as long she doesn't get on my bad side." *eyes turn to dragon eyes*

**_Salem_**: "Hero? Hmph, like I would ever be friends with them. Not that I would want to." *looks away*

**_Kitten_**: "Me? A hero! How could I be a hero! I steal from Jewelry stores! I mean have like $1,000 dollars worth of jewels in my bag...oops. I wasn't suppose to say that." *sees a ball of yarn go by* "YARN!" *chases after it*

**_Charlie_**: "Me, a villain? I didn't see that coming but..." *sighs* "It's okay and it might her voice but I think I'm in love with that Erika girl. She looks so amazing, I just hope I don't get kicked off too soon."

**_Erika_**: "Man, I knew I was gonna be a heroine but Charlie being a villain? I don't see a sweet guy like him beating down good guys. If I could use my future seeking powers and change the event of Charlie's fate I would, but I would breaking my contract." *sighs* "I really hope he makes it through."

**_Rin_**: *glowering off-stage* "I hardly see the point of all this." *Chef shows her a copy of her contract and she sighs* "Geez, after being around for 800 years, how the hell do I get mixed up in this kind of stuff?" *looks at camera* "Anyways, according to my contract, I'm supposed to express my feelings about the competition, the people I'm with, blah, blah, blah.

"As for my choices, I chose each of my members based on their strengths and how I can best use them for winning challenges. Again, I have no romantic or food interest on any of these contestants whatsoever. Asher is a werewolf, which is as good as being a vampire, so it was obvious. Terrible is basically a wanna-be-villain but any of his failed rays would be useful. Lizzie is basically a pyro-kinetic, which is another useful power. Shiloh's power would be pretty useful combined with my black magic, especially conjuring. That and she really seem to really like Terrible, which would be a good lever to use on her, both to help her and me. T.D. seems to be the "mysterious longer girl" with temporal powers, which can be very useful in challenges. Charlie has the power to freeze time and invisibility which, again, is useful. Caesar isn't the type of person I would normally associate myself with, not because he's gay, but because he is too happy for me, but he is a cyro-kinetic and that can be useful, especially when combined with Lizzie's powers. And Matt, well, it was either him or Salem, who is really of no use for me.

**_*Chris off-stage*_**: Yo, Rin! Get out so others can use it! I got complaints from the other contestants.

**_Rin_**: *glaring off-stage* "Relax, I'm almost finished. If you don't want me to go on a blood rage, wait another five minutes." *looks back at camera* "However, before I leave, there's a couple of things I want straightened out. One, I have no interest in "meeting other supers" or "winning the big bucks*. That is not my purpose for being on the show. I knew Darrell was going to be on the show and he is the sole reason I'm even bothering to be here. We have things to talk about, but this bitch Samantha needs to back off my ass. And if you're listening to me Samantha, I have just want to say that I have no quarrel with you so don't push my buttons. Because, honestly, if you want an 800 year-old vampire to go ballistic on you and has a 98.97% of killing you into oblivion, DON'T BE A BITCH TO ME!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Of Voting, Mindfucks, and Moving Food**_

The camera came back on to show all the villains sitting around one of the tables in the cafeteria. They were happy that they didn't lose the challenge, but some were confused. "How can I be a villain? I'm a good-" Caesar said before by mistake freezing the milk carton he had. "Ah, damnit."

"I don't think it means we all ain't villains yet, just the names of the teams I guess." Asher said while eating the brown slop Chef made.

"You know to think Chef would have made us winners something better than this." T.D. said before see noticed the "Food" moving a inch on her plate.

"You get what I give you!" Chef yelled from behind the kitchen window. He then gave Samantha a good looking bowl of salad and clear bottle of water. "Here you go sweetheart, only the best for the teachers."

"Why thank you Chef." Samantha said with a smile as all the villains looked confused.

"What the crap! How is it that she got good food and we got-" Dr. Terrible said before his food literally lunged at his screaming face, but then it got hit into the wall by Shiloh who swung her tray at it. Dr. Terrible looked shocked, but happy. "Ah... Thanks Shiloh." The girl gave him a very small murmur, before disposing her tray. Dr. Terrible swore he heard her say "Welcome".

Rin watching the two smiled and rested her head on Darrell's shoulders who currently have a needle and tube hooked up in his wrist, on the other end was a tab which gave out his blood and put it in a nice mug that said "Bite me.". "Ah, young love. Never gets too old doesn't it?" She asked before taking a sip of Darrell's blood. "Remember the fun we had?"

Darrell took a swig of Pepsi before taking a bit of the sub he had. "Up until the part where you tried to rip my neck open and try to go all "V Word" on my ass, I have to admit, in a retrospective sort of way, it was pretty fun." Then Darrell took his machete up and pointed it towards Rin's face. "But you're going to need a lot of fucking touch-up-work if you ever want to be a part of my life again."

Rin just smiled and grabbed the machete, took it away, put the tip of it in her mug of blood and licked it off of the blade in a sorta hot, but scary way. "Need a little touch-up-work my ass." Darrell couldn't hold his snicker in.

"Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood movie; our first date." Darrell said before Samantha came up and on his other side. "Oh hey Sammy. What up girl?"

"Nothing much, so from what I hear, you're a mercenary." Sammy said with a sly smile. Darrell laughed a bit before taking out the needle out of his wrist. He raised it up to show the wound heal up quick as he and Rin smiled.

"Yeah, long story."

Over where the Heroes are, they too were eating lunch. But they were in different tables. Seemed that some were plotting. "We got to vote someone off." Kitten said as she ate some of what Chef called "Salmon". "I mean, first challenge and we lost."

"Well we didn't know half the crap on the test." Phoebe said as she played around a bit with a small tornado she made. "I normally pass all my tests."

"Yeah, "What is the first superhero school created in Norway?" I mean what the hell?" Cole said in an un-normal loud tone to which everyone looked at him shocked. He noticed and got back to his drawing pad. "Sorry."

"Well I found it perfectly quite easy consisting mainly to me, all the questions seemed quite preschool to me as even a lamp post licking primate can even pass it." Niko said to which some of the team looked at him. "Little too much?" He said concerned for himself.

"Yeah." Jessica said while making a bit of fire on her hand making Niko flinch a bit. Jessica just laughed a bit. "Just effing' with ya' Niko."

"I say we vote out either Jake or Salem." Kitten said as she sharpened her claws, and then pointed at where Salem and Jake who were in line getting their food.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

Kitten gave off a sigh that sounds oddly enough like a like cat purr. "They were the ones who failed the worst. Both didn't get any answers right at all."

"Makes perfect sense, these two people failed their test horribly. One of them has to get voted off." Niko said as he bit into the food Chef made, but then the food somehow crawled out of his mouth and back on the plate. "... You know, I think I'm good with the food."

"Well we gotta think about the pros/cons of them two." Phoebe said.

Now back at where Willow, Jay and Jiei were; they too were eating too. "So Jay, I know you got all iffy whenever mentioned your arm, but what happened?" Willow asked not trying to make Jay mad.

"Yes, I too wondered about your robotic arm." Jiei said as he ate his sushi.

Jay was confused at bit at Jiei. "Wait, how is it you knew my arm was robotic, you're blind."

"Yes, but as my sight went away, my other senses increased." Jiei explained.

"Like Daredevil?" Willow asked.

"To a degree." Jiei answered. "So yes Jay, about your arm?"

Jay took a sip of his Pepsi and just sighed. "Let's just keep it at that a holy man caused me to lose my arm. But at the same time redeemed me." He then looked at Willow with a smile. "What about you, a very beautiful women like you don't seem like the type who would be a hero and such."

"Well I grew up on the streets since I was 8, my parents never cared much for me, so after I found the bow and arrow I have, I escaped and have been living on my own since. Protecting them and such."

"Nice." Jay said before looking at Jiei. "What about-"

"I'm not gonna talk." Jiei said interrupting him. Jay just looked and shrugged while murmuring "Whatever, your personal info."

"Who do you think is going home?" Willow asked.

"Guess we'll see." Jay said as he nodded as did Jiei

Back over where Darrell and Samantha where, Rin left them to be with her group. Samantha looked at Darrell's "13" tattoo. "Why do they call you Thirteen? You don't seem unlucky."

Darrell looked at her cause in a deadpan tone "I got 13 toes." before laughing a bit as did Samantha. "Just kidding with ya'."

"I know, I knew what you were going to say, but I didn't expect how you were gonna say it." Samantha said with a smirk.

"Ha, telepath, nice." Darrell said putting his arm around Samantha who blushed a bit. Darrell look and smiled a bit. "I'm called Thirteen not cause I have bad luck, but I'm bad luck for my enemies." Samantha looked at him.

"Really, explain." Samantha asked curious.

"I'm VERY good at what I do and what I do isn't pretty." Darrell said as he took out his chain.

"You mean lightning up a guy on fire from the inside?" Samantha said with a smile. Darrell looked at her like "How the hell?", but Samantha smirk. "Willow told me."

"Ah." Darrell nodded his head before pointing at his tattoo "Truth to be honest, I honestly don't know how I even got this tattoo, never noticed it till' I was 6." Samantha looked confused.

"You never noticed it till' you were six, what about before hand?" Samantha asked concerned.

"I don't remember anything till' I was six, before that is nothing. I woke in the middle of a field next to a highway. Fricking Irish guy found me lying there in the grass."

"Huh... Want me to check your mind?" Samantha asked, Darrell nodded his head, so Samantha put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. What she saw confused her as she saw a vision of Darrell when he was 5 years old in a all white room, bald and in all white clothes, then seen him at his current age running though a hallway shooting up multiple armored guards with his Beretta 92f pistols at what seemed to be in a slow-mo deal as he went fast, but the guards were slow, then she saw a quick flash of a weird woman in a surreal burning environment who was almost nude, then she charged towards Samantha. That's when she let of Darrell's forehead and was confused.

"What did you see?" Darrell asked confused.

"All I saw was you younger in a white room, then this woman who... I don't know." Samantha said confused at what she saw in Darrell's head.

Darrell tried thinking what she just said and saw a flash of him in the white room, him shooting up the guys in the bullet time mode, then the woman lunging causing him to twitch and nosebleed a bit. He stopped and looked at the blood. He looked at Samantha who was just as confused as he was. "What the fuck?"

Samantha was about to answer when Chris's voice rang though the intercom. "Heroes, time for you guys to vote someone off, teachers, you come too!"

Both Samantha and Darrell looked at each other. "We'll talk about this afterwards." Darrell said as Samantha nodded. So the two got up and went leaving the room as did Willow, Jiei, Jay and the Heroes did too. As they left, Rin looked at Darrell and Samantha confused.

In the detention room, all the heroes were sitting in the desks and Chris was behind the teachers desk. The teachers were sending behind Chris. "All right students, you just did your first challenge and bombed it! All because you had more people who failed it. What happened?"

"Well we didn't know half the questions on there." Jake said while lounging on his desk. "I mean what the hell!"

"Okay, first of all, watch your mouth and two, no lounging. Only I can do that." Chris said with a not happy look. "Plus weren't you the one besides Salem who bombed the quiz?" Jake murmured to himself. Anyway, time to vote!" He then took out pieces of paper to which Willow handed out to each student. "Each paper you have has the name of each student on your team, you can only vote for one person to be voted off. And you can't look at others paper or your vote won't count. Afterwards, I'll hand out hall passes to those who will continue on the game, whoever doesn't get one means they're out and can't come back. So let's vote!"

So each student did their votes and then Jiei went up and got them. He then handed them to Jay. "Kay' Jay, count em' up." Jay did just that and gave Chris the results. "Okay, when I say your names, get your hall passes." He got up and had passes in his hands. "Niko, Erika and Cole, come get em'." Said people got up and get their passes. "Jessica and Kitten." The two girls got em'. "Cole, Rachel, Phoebe, you get to go on." Those three got their passes.

Last where Jake and Salem, both looked at each other. "Salem and Jake, you two are on the chopping block, how does it feel?" Chris asked.

"Ah... Crappy?" Jake answered.

"What about you Salem?" Salem just gave Chris a look. "All right, take that as crappy." He then had the last pass in his hands. "Okay, here's the final hall pass, whoever doesn't get it is expelled AKA loses. They will then be sent to the expelled students floor, oh right? Good." He then raised the pass up. "And the pass goes to..."

"Just tell them already Chris!" Darrell yelled.

"All right! Just wanted some dramatic bits in this, last pass goes to Jake." Chris said sighing.

"Yes!" Jake said getting his pass as Salem just got up to the door where Chef was.

"Yes, Salem is out, why Heroes?" Chris asked the heroes.

"Cause' he didn't interact much and his powers... Well he never really said em'." Phoebe said.

"My powers include draining life force and controlling things with no life force." Salem said speaking in a low tone, but loud enough for everyone to jump.

"Oh... Wow... He speaks... What's your view on getting voted off first?" Chris asked little scared.

"... Fuck you all." Was all he said before Chef led him away.

Chris just looked weirded out as he looked at the camera. "Oooookkkaaayyy, there you go, first player out of the game. Tune in next time to see who gets voted off on Total Drama Hero." He then shuttered a bit. "Need a nice hot shower. He creeped me out there." With that, the camera turned off.

**Confessionals after voting:**

_**Niko**_: "Well, we lost probably the only good person on our team." *sigh* "How were we suppose to know? He never said anything. Anyways, glad I'm still here. Glad Kittens still here too. I just have to say, she's pretty cute but that's more than I have to say about the rest of them."

_**Caesar**_: "Well, that's one huge looming threat gone, and about 16 more left with the potential to kick my ass. Let's see them try." *long pause* "...I want a slushie..."

_**Kitten**_: *is playing with the ball of yarn she found earlier* "Looks like that Salem is gone. Good thing too! He was so weird! He never said anything! Also he kinda creeped me out." *tosses the yarn ball up in the air*

_**Dr. Terrible**_: "This might go really well now. Apparently, that kid they voted off could control things with no life force. That would have been bad if he had been able to control all of my rayguns." *shudders at that thought*

_**Asher**_: "Just heard that Salem dude got kicked off. Can't say much but good fucking riddance, one less person in my way."

_**T.D.**_: "So, I just heard that the dude that didn't talk much got kicked off. Personally, I would have liked to get to know him better, 'cept the dude creeped me out. If I could, I could look into the future and see who was gonna get kicked out next. But, due to the contract, I can't. But then again...I do have three strikes...I'll think about it. Now the dudes, Asher is kinda cute, but he is a bit mean. Jake is a hottie, but I plan to stay far away from him because of his powers. Dr. T is, well, I can already see a spark between Shiloh and him, so he's out. Also, I've decided to NOT eat the food here. I kinda want to starve than eat the food here so..."

_**Rin**_: "Okay, so the person who can drain life forces is gone. That's really good because now there's nothing to keep us from beating them with our full strength. I have the sinking feeling that Willow might also be a thorn in my side with trying to talk to Darrell. Her giddiness to help Samantha radiates off her and it makes me sick and worried at the same time." *glares at camera* "That last line is going to get edited before being aired! I am not weak!" *camera goes to static*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Making of a Super**_

Chris is now shown standing in the middle of the gym with a smile in his face wearing a referee outfit as the camera comes on. "Hello loyal viewers, last weeks episode was a crazy one as we got to see our contestants fight" Camera now shows everyone doing the super powered battle royale then shows Rin and Jessica winning. "In the end, both Rin and Jessica were the winners and they each became the captains of the Heroes and Villains." Then the camera shows Salem getting voted out and leaving the game. "But after the Heroes lost, they made Salem the first person out of the game." Camera gets back to Chris who's stretching a bit. "But how will today's episode go? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. HERO!"

(Theme music which is Powerman 5000's "Heroes And Villains" starts up)

_Chip off the block_

_Seems that I'm not_

Kitten is slicing up a dummy before a ball of yarn appears and chases after it before Charlie appears and sets the dummy on fire.

_As good as I thought_

_Or as bad as you want_

Rachel then runs up super fast at a dummy before lightning strikes at the dummy before Cole appears and draws a anvil on his art pad which makes a real anvil appear and drop on the dummy.

_The line has been drawn_

_What side are you on?_

Lizzie appears all sneak jumpy happy style and touches the dummy lightning it on fire and then Jake trying to kick it, but getting his jeans on fire which Lizzie put out.

_Try to do it right_

_But everything is wrong_

Phoebe then takes her dummy and lifts it up in the air before electrocuting it, then Niko appears and claps his hands together which sends a sound wave and destroys the dummy.

_And so I stare at_

_The dregs of the earth_

Jessica then lights her dummy on fire before making water pick it up putting out the fire in the process, then Salem appears knocking the Dummy on the ground with Jessica trying to back up from him in case her life force gets sucked out.

_Clear blue skies_

_To the deepest of dirt_

T.D. then turns into a humanoid dragon and sends out a breath of fire at a dummy before Caesar appears, freezes the dummy and breaks it into pieces.

_With hands stretched out_

_Looking pious and pure_

Rin then appears with her dummy and rips the arm off really fast before Asher transforms into his werewolf form and rips the dummy apart.

_To the ten padlocks_

_Strapped on your front door_

Shiloh turns into a crow before starting to scratch her dummy before Dr. Terrible appears and fires a huge raygun at the dummy and turns it into ice cream confusing him till he takes 2 spoons out and hands one to Shiloh who takes it and both heat the ice cream.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Erika then goes up to her dummy and slices it a bit with her scythe, then Matt appeared ripping the dummy (And part of the ground) in two.

_More villains than heroes_

_But can you tell_

Jiei is shown running up behind a dummy and slicing it in two with his katana as some of the students watch.

_One from the next?_

_Can you go down from zero?_

Jay unleashes his wings, fly's up and breaths fire on the dummy as more students watch.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Willow appears out of the dummy's shadow, puts an explosive on it which blows up as some more students watch, Dr. Terrible jumps due to Willow using his shadow to escape from the explosion.

_More villains than heroes_

_All lined up_

Samantha gets up in the air and sends the dummy flying into a wall almost hitting Rin who looks like she about to attack as Samantha smirks in a "did it on purpose" way.

_From the east to the west_

_Black hat born or an 'S' on your chest_

Darrell then runs between a bunch of dummy shooting his Beretta 92f pistols at them before sliding down on his knees, slicing down some more with his katanas as both Rin and Samantha look at him.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now_

Now everyone is in a crowd with Chris and Chef with them as the logo is shown and the song ends.

The camera turns back on to show Chris sitting on his chair behind his desk in the principal's room. He took the mic to the intercom and looked at the time on his watch which was 8:30 am. He then looked at the camera with a evil smile. "I love my job. " He then took out a out a walkie talkie and pressed the button to speak. "Hey Chef, got your earplugs ready? Over."

Chef on the other side answered. "Yeah, give me a... There we go. Over."

"Good. Over." Chris said pressing the button, the turning on the mic to the intercom. He then took a drink of water, put some in his mouth, gurgled it and spit it out. He then got his mouth to the mic. "...GGGOOOOOOODDDD MOURNING STUDENTS!" He yelled.

Over the in the boys and girls dorms, they all woke up and jumped out of bed freaked out. "What the heck!" Matt asked confused out of his mind as he got off from the ground after rolling off his bunk.

"Wake up calls suck ass." Jake said not happy that he got rudely woken up.

"No... Gram-Gram, I don't wanna feed Hugo candied corn while he's watching TV." Dr. Terrible muttered in his sleep as he was the only one still sleeping.

"I'll wake him up." Niko said before getting his voice ready before screaming very loud at Dr. Terrible who woke up screaming while holding a Teddy Bear wearing a lab coat.

"That ain't my porn Shiloh!" Dr. Terrible yelled when he got up to which everyone looked at him. "What?"

"... Ah... Nothing... Chris woke us up." Charlie said. "Let's get some grub?"

"Amen to that dudes." Caesar said.

Asher also woke up at last. "What I miss?"

"Nothing much." Cole said as he got his clothes on.

Over where the girls are, they too were woken up not happy. "God, I hate Chris." Kitten said not happy before stretching and yawning/meowing in her white over sized T-shirt and green shorts.

"I know! I would love to suck his blood, but then Darrell would so kill me." Rin said as she wiggled her feet a bit around in her blood red nightdress. "Ex's also suck, no pun intended."

"Speaking of Mr. Hodder, you... Seem to be close to him even though he's your ex, why?" Shiloh asked in her low tone, but also said maybe the longest thing she said since she got in the game. She got off her bed and sat on Rin's.

"I honestly don't know, maybe I still have feelings for "Mr. Hodder" as you put him my shy crow friend, but guess we'll see." Rin said with a toothy smile at the shy girl who gave her a small, but barley noticeable smile.

"Speaking of which, Shiloh, do you have a small crush on Dr. Terrible?" Jessica asked the small girl who blushed a bit.

"A-A-Ah, ma-maybe." was all Shiloh stuttered a bit.

""Well I find it cute" Rin said as she put her arm around Shiloh's shoulders. "But your weakness is your shyness, got to work on going against it to make things in life better."

"Really?" Shiloh asked the vampire.

"Yeah." Rin said to which Shiloh smiled a bit before getting back to her bed and started to get her clothes back on.

"Wow, never expected you to be so... Nice." Phoebe asked Rin who just smiled.

"You would be surprised, why you think me and Darrell went out?"

"Maybe because you wanted his blood?" Lizzie said in her normal... Lizzie style. But then Rin went up to Lizzie and grabbed her neck.

"No, it wasn't just because of that you little hoppy ass bitch! I loved him for who he was, my hunger just went into overdrive!" Rin growled a bit before walking off in the hall leaving all the girls freaked out.

"... Anyone notice she forgot to put her-" T.D. said before Rin came back and grabbed some clean clothes.

"Forgot to get my shirt on." Rin said.

"Never mind." Rachel said.

**Confessional:**

_**Rin**_: *grumbling as she fixed her clothes* the nerve of that girl. Honestly, if you have a deal with someone not to do something and manage to keep that promise for more than a year, you shouldn't assume people are doing just cause they have all the time in the world. Anyway, I wonder what the challenge is.

_**Kitten**_: I hate Chris. I just wanna scratch his eyes out with my claws! *makes her claws appear* But I can't. I'll just wait until this season is over! *makes them go back to normal*

Later on, all the students were eating breakfast and as they did, so did the teachers. "Darrell, what was up with you and Samantha, after dinner last night, you and her been kind of edgy." Jay asked Darrell who had his wrist giving blood for Rin.

"Yes, something on your mind" Jiei asked.

"I had this weird vision of myself when I was younger, don't know what it meant, but it was really fucked up." The Merc said as he took the needle out and gave the mug to Rin.

"What was it?" Rin asked curious.

"Well I seen myself when I was younger in a white room, I was bald which confused me. Then I seen what appeared to me going all fast as everyone was slow as I shot them, then this fucked up lady and that's it." Darrell said before eating his bacon. "Afterwards, I twitched up and my nose bled."

"Darrell..." Rin said bringing his face to hers with a sexy (But concerned on the inside) look. "My baby, if you ever need support, mental or physical-"

"I'm good Rin, I have Samantha helping me out with my memories. Thanks anyway." He said before walking away to which Rin muttered to herself with some certain bad words about Samantha.

But as Darrell disposed his food, Chris came in the room smiling. "Hey students, how was the wake up call?"

"Horrible." T.D. said still a little tired.

"Good. I know I did my job right then." Chris said before getting to the teachers. "Today's challenge will be a fun one."

"And by fun, you mean dangerous?" Erika asked in a deadpan tone.

"Duh." Chris said in his own deadpan tone which got replaced by his famous smile. "First part of the challenge is classic hero/villain bits."

"Yeah people, it's going to be a doozy." Willow said coming out of Chris's shadow which of course made him jump.

"God woman, stop doing that!" Chris said before getting back to the students. "You'll be making your own super hero/villain costumes!" That got everyone silent and confused.

"That's it?" Jake asked, clearly confused at what Chris just said.

"Well there's more to it. You also got to come up with a superhero/villain name, archrival and theme song." Chris explained before Lizzie rose her hand up making him sigh. "Yes Lizzie?"

"Why we gotta choose a theme song?" Lizzie asked.

"Cause' every hero/villain has their own kick ass theme, look at Spiderman and Jonah Hex." Chris said before Chef got up to his ear.

"Ah, Mastodon only composed the music." Chef said.

"Close enough." Chris said before getting back to the students. "And to show you how it goes, Darrell will show you how they work their deal."

"Speaking of which, where's Mr. Hodder?" Shiloh said looking around as so did the other students. Where was Darrell?

A bullet shot answered that as a bullet went though Dr. Terrible's glass of milk. Everyone looked to see Darrell without his hat on, what appeared to be a black "Dethklok" hoodie under his coat and what appeared to be Katanas on his back and he was grinning as the smoke from the barrel of his sniper rifle (Which happened to have a grenade launcher attached to the bottom of it.) went up in his face. "Here I am sweetheart and call me Thirteen when I'm in my... Neutral mode."

"What the heck, you could have killed me!" Dr. Terrible yelled before Darrell came down, picked up the bullet casing.

"Relax, I use rubber bullets. But they still hurt like a motherfucker." Darrell said with a smile before pointing at the grenade launcher attached to the sniper rifle. "Just be glad I didn't use the grenade." Then he took a remote out and clicked the button on it to which Lamb Of God's "Hit The Hall" played though the intercom for a bit before Darrell turned it off. "And that's the theme for me." Bunch of the students understood where Darrell was going.

"Yep and plus he made a nice intro too, sweet. So get going students!" Chris said to which all the students got going.

2 hours went by and Chris's voice went though the intercom "Okay students, come to the theater and show us what you got!"

Chris, Chef and all the teachers were behind a big desk in what would be known as the theater room. The stage was the size of one that would be used for Broadway and there was a runway down the middle with two side ramps that connect to the end of the runway back to the stage. The desk was right at the end of the runway so that they would get a good view of the contestants. Darrell happened to be in his "Hero outfit" he had on before, Jiei had on a red and black jumpsuit with his bandana still over his eyes and wore black Kung Fu shoes. Willow had on what she had on before, just with sunglasses on (Which Chris noted wasn't much.), Jay had on too long white jeans on and a battle worn black leather jacket. Samantha herself had on black skinny leg jeans, black converse, bright red tank top and black trench coat, though the sleeves were cut off, so it would be like a trench vest really (Her wearing her costume made Darrell blush a bit, which she didn't planed, but she also blushed too.)

"Okay, before any of the students come though, you have to know that we're going by a point system here." Chris said. "Each judge will give a 1 to 10 depending on how they like the costume, how your theme is and name. Each teacher will judge one person along with me and Chef and so on, well besides Jiei since he's blind." That got him a hit over the head by Jiei. "Ow, by the end of the challenge, we'll add up the scores for each team and see who wins. All right, let's roll!" And with that, it was like a super powered fashion show, ha.

First up was the Heroes and for them was Jessica who came in blue shirt cut near about 4 inches from the waist with a flame, her choker, red sports pants and no shoes. She seemed to come out walking, but in a weird contorting style, all while doing some impressive fire and water stunts as "Little Toy Gun" by HoneyHoney played. When she got close to the judges, she got back to normal and smiled. "They call me Aquafire." Chris gave her 8, Chef shrugged and gave her an 8, Darrell gave her a 9, which gave her a 27.

Next up was Erika who came out to Shaman's Harvest's "Broken Dreams" as she wore her normal clothes, but came out swinging her scythe pretty well. She got to the judges and grinned. "They call me Stargazer." Chris gave her a 5, Chef a 4, and Willow a 7 which added up to a 16, which hurt a bit.

Up next was Niko as Nickelback's "Because Of You" played as he did some Praying Mantis moves and wore a long black navy blue cloak with thick yellow lines running from the end of the hood down both arms and down the back. Also wore a tight black long sleeved t-shirt and tight black pants underneath with black army boots. He got to the judges and nodded. "The particular hero title they give me is Scream." He then screamed super sonic style at the roof which made one of the light dudes fall down, don't worry, he's alive. Chris gave him a 9, Chef a 8, and Jay a 10, which went up to 27

It was Kitten's turn after and "Resonance" was playing, which was also the Soul Eater Theme Song. A blonde girl came out in a black semi-short sleeved mid-drift hoodie with cat ears on the hood, which was pulled up. She also wore black, fingerless gloves that have paws pads on the palm. She also has black shorts that have a cat tail in the back and black combat boots. The judges were thrown off slightly about who she was until they realized it was Kitten with a blonde wig covering her hair. She did several cartwheels down the runway and finished by doing a back flip and landing on one hand, saying "Better watch out for Cat-Scratch heroes. Meow." With that line, she sprang up, landed on her feet and hissed at the judges, pretending to scratch at them before doing several back flips to leave, getting her 8, 8 and 7 which was 23.

Cole walked down the runway in black tee, white jeans and his shoes with "The End" playing by Roadrunner United. He sketched a grizzly bear that came to life and he said, "I am the Artist," which got 4("Not enough flair" said Chris), 7 and 6 making a total of 17.

Rachel came out in long black leggings mid calf, a navy blue v-neck with a shred on her shoulder, and navy blue Nikes with "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift playing. She walked down the runway with lightning striking all around her, giving off an amazing visual, saying "I'm Flashback" and ran off supper fast. This got her 9, 7 and 9, which was a 25.

Phoebe appeared in a silver body suit and arrived down the runway the same way she was first introduced: by tornado. Christina Aguilera's "Keeps Getting Better" was blasting at full volume above the roar of the tornado. "Beware of Phoenix." She said as a giant bolt of lightning struck in front of her, blinding the judges a bit. When it cleared, she had already gone. She got 8, 7 and 6 which was 21.

Stephen Jerzak's "King" started playing when Jake made his entrance. He appeared in black skinny jeans, a white shirt with half a heart on it, black raybands, and black Nikes and carried his guitar with him. He starts playing some fast chords, then says, "Name's The Cruel Heart." He played some more chords and this got a 6, 7, and 6 which was a 19. All added up, the Heroes score was 175 points.

"Nice job Heroes, think Niko's was the best looking, good job my smart friend." Chris said with a smile. "Now it's the Villains turn."

Up first for the villains was of course their captain Rin, she came out in a black corset with red lace on the ribbons and the edges and what looks like a black and red Victorian skirt that was cut off at her mid-thigh. She also wore a white belt and white fingerless leather gloves that went up to her elbows and tied her hair back in a ponytail and wore crimson boots up to her knees with a white bat-like face mask that covered her eyes. The Eagles "Witchy Woman" played as she strutted her way towards the judges. While she walked, she made motions with her hands that confused most of the people at first until they felt the darkness of her black magic as she walked down the runway. The souls of the damned wailed in harmony with the music and the demons of hell bowed in her presence, praising her as if she were a goddess. When she got to the judges, she gave a wink to Chris, who then looked like he just jizzed in his pants, and then a wink to Darrell, who smirked and just shook his head as he mouthed "Nice try". She smiled at that. "Tell call me Moonshine." She then pivoted and walked offstage, being sure that those she summoned covered the entire area in darkness, but the only things visible were Rin's fangs and her eyes. Chris gave her a 10(He would have given her more but he had to follow his own rules), Chef an 8 ("Little too slutty for my taste" he said.) and Darrell gave her at most... a 9. That meant she got a 27. Samantha shook her head a bit.

Next up was Asher wearing a black full body suit with a red splattered "A" on the back. He walks down the runway with purpose as "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace is playing. "Remember to watch out for Ash, bitches." After saying that, he transformed into his wolf form and howled, which got a 5, a 6 and a 6, adding up to a 17.

Dr. Terrible walked down the runway with a shiny green and blue raygun wearing a white lab coat, goggles on top of his head, bulky white gloves and black pants while "What Would Brian Boitano Do Part 2" by DVDA played. "You all will remember me as… DOCTOR TERRIBLE!" He said as he used the raygun… which squirted him with cheese. "I don't get it; it was supposed to vaporize stuff." He muttered, hitting the gun a few times before it began to vaporize random objects such as Samantha's trench coat, the chair Chris was sitting on, etc. This got him a 3(Due to Chris nursing a sore bum), a 7 (Due to Chef finding him funny) and a 9 to which went up to 19.

Lizzie strut the runway wearing an electric blue top and skirt with matching high heels while "Walking on a sunshine" by Katrina and the waves played. "I am Shadow Fire." She said, setting random objects on fire. This led to several interns running with fire extinguishers trying to put out the flames, which didn't go away until she went backstage. She got an 8, a 3, and a 7 to which added up to 18.

Shiloh took a few quick breathes backstage before walking out. After some little improv speech by both Rin and Terrible, she felt a bit more confident about herself. "Chromaggia" from _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ played as she walked down the runway in a black feather dress that resembles a crow. The dress cuts off at her cleavage and her knees and it has a large peacock tale made of violet feathers. She also has black tights and thin stiletto heels (which she had borrowed from Rin). "While Poe's Raven quotes, "Nevermore", this crow's name is Nevermore and all should take heed when I'm around." With that, a dark cloud of smoke appeared, covering Shiloh and when it was gone, she was replaced by a crow that cawed and flew backstage. This got her an 8, a 9 and a 9, which, in total, were 26.

Up next was T.D., dressed in blue with a green stripe going across her shirt and pants, wears an hourglass on neck that has dragon on it. "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence played as she walked down the runway saying, "Time Dragon is here," and transforming into her humanoid dragon form. She got a 7, a 6 and a 6 which got her a 19.

Charlie went up in a black long sleeve jacket under his shirt, black pants, black and red sneakers while "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria was playing. "I am the Maverick Dragon." After saying that, he lit a match and made it grow to enormous size and was shaped as a dragon flying and then quickly made it disappear. It got him a 7, an 8 and an 8 which was 23.

Caesar came down the runway wearing a black ribbed turtleneck with sleeves cut off, mask underneath shirt to pull up (similar to Kakashi Hatake's mask from Naruto), knee-length black cargos, and black sneakers. Five Iron Frenzy's "Kamikaze" played as he did his strut. "They call me Black Ice," he said but when he tried to use his powers to create icicles around him, he accidentally froze himself. They had to have Lizzie use her fire to unfreeze him and that got him a 1, a 0 and a 0, which gave him a poor 1.

Kayne West's "Stronger" is blasting as Matt got up to walk down the runway. He's sporting a blue top tinted with different shades of blue and trousers with matching boots. While walking, he is flexing his muscles until he gets to the judges. "Watch out for Smashin' Strength or you're gonna get pummeled." And with that, he punched the ground in front of him which cause a shock wave from where his punched the ground all the way to the outside of the building. (For those that have seen Sky High, this is similar to when Will hits the ground during the Heroes versus Villains challenge) and got a 7, an 8 and a 9 which was 24. Add that up and the Villains got...

"... 174 points!" Chris said to which the Villains moaned as the Heroes cheered. "How about that, the heroes won just by one point, Rin's little dance to Darrell an-" Chris stopped when he heard Darrell growl and gulped. "Rin's walk helped give her team the winning boost, but it wasn't enough. After the break, we'll see who's voted off on the villains!" He grumbles something incoherent as he stands up to leave; there is a noticeable large wet stain in the front of his pants and he is walking uncomfortably before the camera goes off.

**Confessionals after challenge:**

_**Niko**_: "Close game. Thought we would win with a long shot but obviously not. Kittens outfit was okay. Thought someone named Kitten would have an outrageously sexy outfit, but you know."

_**Shiloh:**_ *blushing a bit as she's covering her shoulders* "Gosh, I feel cold in this outfit. But I'm really glad that I got the second highest score next to Rin. I'm actually really glad that she and Dr. Terrible gave me that pep talk before going out there because I'm pretty sure I might have been really bad." *pauses* "Well, not as bad as Caesar I don't think anyways."

_**Caesar**_: "OHGEEZOHGEEZOHGEEZ!"

_**Asher**_: "WTF! 17 points? I know then name and costume sucked but at least give me credit for my theme song!" *throws his arms in the air, displaying huge claws and a slipknot tattoo on his wrist.*

_**Kitten**_: "Yes! We won! I'm so glad we won! Ok, I'm beginning to sound redundant. Anyway, I think I could have done better on my costume. But whaddya goin' to do?"

_**T.D.**_: "19 POINTS! WHAT THE FUCK! I WORKED HARD ON THAT COSTUME! Oh no, I'm getting little-" *Turns into her dragon form* "RAWR!"  
_  
*Conf. Cam disconnected*_

Three hours later...

_**T.D.**_: "Sorry about that." ( ^-^;)

_**Worker Guy**_: "To be honest, I'm should be used to this by now..."

_**Rin**_: "WHAT THE HECK! ONE POINT?" *growls and throws chair off-stage, a large crash sound is heard and lots of dust particles is seen near the camera* "Now I'm really mad. I know everyone's not going to vote me off because I did get us the most points. They're obviously going to vote off the person with the lowest score. Meaning Caesar. Sorry kid, but I need to stay on to talk to Darrell."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: More Visions and Voting**_

The camera turned on to show Darrell in his dorm room which was full of metal band and horror movie posters, a TV with a huge DVD collection, and a wall full of his weapons. He was staring at his mirror looking at himself. He was sort of sweating a bit, worried. "What is wrong with me?" He said to himself, his red eyes dimmed as his mood went down.

Then something went though his head, it was him years ago while wearing all white in the white room. The real Darrell was in the room with his younger self. The young Darrell looked at the normal one with a deadpan stare. "Number 13." Then as if it was a fucked up dream, the younger Darrell disappeared and a hole where he was sitting was in it's place. Darrell looked in it, only to be shocked what was in it and backed up as blood shot out and hit the ceiling and stayed there with dropping a inch of blood.

Darrell looked freaked out before backing up against the wall, only to look to his side to see the strange woman next to him. "Offspring."

That's when Darrell snapped out of it and looked at himself in the mirror only to twitch again, only little more serious. "God, I'm glad the camera ain't on now." Then he noticed his nose bled again. "Oh god…." Darrell muttered bending down to get a paper towel, when he looked back up, he saw the woman behind him reach out to him. "Fuck!" He yelled turning to see Rin confused at his door.

"Darrell, what's going on and why's your nose bleeding?" Rin asked to which Darrell laid down on his bed confused.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore. My head's been going though these messed up visions." Darrell said smoking a recently lit cigarette. "It's like something out of a Wes Craven film, normally would be cool with me, but now it's bugging me!"

Rin who felt sorry for real for her ex-lover sat next to him. "They started since Samantha checked your mind?"

"Yeah, I never knew about these... Dreams till' now, you know the strangest thing?" Darrell asked to which Rin shook her head. "The woman in my dreams or visions or whatever the fuck they are. She came up to me and said "Offspring" to me."

Rin looked at him little concerned. "Offspring?" Darrell shook his head. "I... Honestly don't know what that means, but maybe it-" Rin stopped when she noticed Darrell's blood coming from his nose. "Ah Darrell?"

Darrell noticed and wiped it off. He then looked at it before putting his arm in front of Rin. "You can lick it off if you want, already been drinking my blood already." Rin looked at the blood with temptation, but resisted as she had something else on her mind.

"No." Darrell looked surprised at Rin. She sighed and was about to reach into her shirt. "Darrell, there's something I needed to-"

"Darrell, it's dinner time, so you-" Samantha said coming in his room before noticing Rin with him. "Oh, hello Rin. I was just about to say it's dinner time."

"Oh yes, thank you Samantha." Rin said with a smile before getting up and kissing Darrell on the cheek. "We'll talk later." She then went by Samantha and sent her a glare as did Samantha. "See you in the lunchroom."

"Likewise." As she left, Samantha looked at Darrell little weirded out, but hiding it. "So, what were you talking to Rin about?" She asked to which Darrell blew out his smoke.

"Told her about another vision that I had."

"What was it?" Samantha asked to which Darrell looked at his cigarette, then stuck his tongue out and put out the cigarette with it while burning it a bit before discarding it as his tongue healed as Samantha watched while a little disturbed.

"I seen myself again in the same room, then a huge blood geyser burst though the ground to the ceiling, then I saw the same woman again." Darrell said to which Samantha wondered about that. "But then me said "Number 13" and the woman said "Offspring"."

"Look Darrell, I promise I will figure out what's wrong with you." Samantha said as she got closer to Darrell as did said merc to her face. Soon they kissed a bit, before letting go and looking all weirded out.

"Ahhhh... Sooo..." Darrell said blushing a bit.

"To-To Dinner we go?" Samantha stuttered as she blushed a lot. Darrell shook his head and the two left the room.

Watching the last part with the kissing was Chris who was smiling at the hidden camera footage he had for behind the scenes footage. "Ha, this is getting interesting." (That means the camera in Darrell's room was on; it just didn't look it.)

Back in the cafeteria, the Villains lost the challenge by two points. "One fricking point and we lost!" Asher complained as he ate his food. "I mean my costume wasn't the best, but damnit, I tried."

"I know you did, but we all tried to do the best, but failed." Matt said as he sat next to him.

"Well you gotta admit Rin looked nice in her costume." Dr. Terrible said with a smile.

Lizzie then drank her milk before talking. "But we gotta watch out for her."

"Yeah, but we got to worry about who to vote off." Shiloh said as she got her POV put in. "I would say we go for Rin right now, but she's the reason we got close to winning. So anyone know we should go for?"

"I think I know who we'll go for." Matt said as she pointed behind her at another table where Caesar, Charlie and T.D. where sitting.

"You serious?" Asher asked to which Rin came by with her mug of blood.

"Serious about what?" She asked as she sat next to Shiloh.

"Who to vote off." Dr. Terrible said.

"Well I know who should be leaving the game and it'd help." Rin said with a smile before sipping her mug of blood.

Over where the winners of the last challenge, the Heroes are. Everything's... All good. "So... Who do you think is going to get voted out on the Villains team?" Cole asked.

"Don't know, guess we'll see." Rachel said eating some of Chef's slop.

"I know my costume wasn't the best, but damnit, it was at least different. Some of you guys just choose a t-shirt and whatever." Kitten said.

"I thought yours was very good." Niko said to Kitten who smiled.

"Oh why thank you, yours was also kick ass. Never pictured a smart guy like you to be so fashionable." Kitten said with a smirk causing Niko to do a spit take to the side.

"Ah... Thanks, just thought what would make the judges like my costume and... Yeah." Niko said as he cleaned himself up, when Kitten turned away from him, he started to do deep breaths like "Don't fuck up, don't fuck up." When she turned her head back, he got back to normal. "So I heard you like to have some... Fun with borrowing people's belongings."

"Yes, it's what I do." Kitten said with a smile.

Over at the other table, the rest of the heroes noticed that. "Well... Seems like we might have a pairing coming on." Jessica said with a smile.

"I could so tell it was gonna happen, didn't even use my powers and I knew it was gonna happen." Jake said.

"Yeah, but that's how love goes, can go honky dory in the hood, then go straight to hell." Rachel said.

"Experience?" Jake asked with a snicker.

"Nope, just watched a lot of love films." Rachel answered back.

"Wonder what the teachers are up to." Phoebe said to which everyone at the table wondered.

Oddly enough at the teachers table. "So, what you think of this whole "Darrell/Samantha/Rin" thing going on?" Jay asked his fellow teachers as he pointed at the table where Darrell and Samantha were awkwardly eating.

"Could tell something physical happened." Jiei said to which both Willow and Jay looked at him confused once again.

"How do you do that?" Willow asked. "I'm good at hearing and shit, yet I can't tell what they're talking about."

Jiei sighed. "It's not what they saying with their mouth, it's what they're saying with their hearts." Jiei said before sipping some water as the other two teachers still was confused. "I could hear their heartbeats and it's fast.

"Oh, makes sense." Jay said. "Know how Jesus felt after the whole "Mary" thing." He then ate his chicken. "Good thing too." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"Nothing"

"So, by the looks of things, the detention ceremony is going to be a good one, huh?" Willow asked. Both men shook their heads. Then something dawned in her mind. "Well afterwards, I'm gonna approach Chris about a challenge idea I just thought of." Both men (Well with Jiei, he turned his head towards Willow.) looked at her wondering. "And it's going to be explosive."

Then over the intercom. "Villains and Teachers, come into the detention room, it's time to vote off someone!" Chris's voice was heard as said groups of people got up and do their thing.

Soon everyone was in the detention room. "Okay Villains, after a kickass first challenge and a hot lead with the 2nd one, you failed it. How'd that happen?" Chris asked. Caesar kind of was a bit iffy when he heard that.

"Guess some of our team screwed up, but we can always recover." Rin said with a smirk as if she knew something. Dr. Terrible had his hand up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, whenever I screw up an experiment, I just restart and try-"

"No one cares." T.D. said in a "Not caring" tone.

"Oh, burn!" Chris said laughing. Dr. Terrible just put his hand down and sighed, but then Shiloh put her hand on his shoulder.

"I do." She said in a low, but little bit more increased voice then normal. Dr, Terrible smiled and gave her a "Thanks."

"Okay students, time for voting dudes and dudettes." Chris said as Willow again handed out the papers. "All right, as I said to the Heroes, each paper you have has the name of each student on your team, you can only vote for one person to be voted off. And you can't look at others paper, or your vote won't count. Afterwards, I'll hand out hall passes to those who will continue on the game, whoever doesn't get one means they're out and can't come back. So you all ready to vote?" Bunch of the Villains nodded their heads. "Good, then begin!"

So each student did their votes and then Jiei went up and got them. He then handed them to Jay. "All right. Samantha, may you do the honors." Said girl counted them up and gave Chris the results. "Okay, when I say your names, get your hall passes." He got up and had passes in his hands.

"Rin, Shiloh, Matt, come on down." Chris said to which the 3 students got their passes. "Charlie, Dr. Horrible-"

"That's Dr. Terrible." Said Doctor said correcting Chris.

"Whatever, Asher and T.D., get your passes." The 3 guys (And girl) got their passes. Now there were only 2 left. "Sweet, the final two between Caesar and Lizzie. How fun this will be."

"I would like to note that before the decision is made, I'm sorry for screwing up and hope you guys made the right choice." Caesar said with a concerned look. Lizzie just looked Sad at him, and then smiled.

"I got nothing!" She said in her usual peppy style.

"Okay and the last hall pass, goes to...Lizzie."

Lizzie got up and got her pass as Caesar put his head down in shame. Lizzie then went up to him and patted his shoulder. "Sorry dude, but you did kind of screw up bad for us."

Caesar got up and smiled. "It's okay, I know I effed up, but oh well. Just a game." Caesar said as which "Kamikaze" by Five Iron Frenzy started to play. Everyone looked around to see Darrell who just pointed at Willow.

"Oops, my bad." She said as she by mistake turned a radio on by sitting close to it and turned it off.

"Well dude, time to go. Chef, may you please?" Chris asked to which Chef walked Caesar out of the room. Chris then looked at the camera smiling. "Well that was an interesting one, now there are only 16 players left in the game. Who will win or lose? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. HERO!"

**Confessionals after voting:**

_**Niko**_: "'So I heard you like to have some fun with borrowing people's belongings?' What the fuck was that? God, I may be smart but I'm such a dumb ass."

_**Asher**_: "Caesar's gone, that sucks man, and he was a cool dude. I noticed all the 'lovey dovey' crap goin on and dammit I want a girl! But whatever, it ain't gonna happen"

_**T.D.**_: "Okay, that was TOO close. And how come the others have a pairing. I want a guy..." *plays with her hourglass*

_**Kitten**_: "Niko is such a cute, fashionable, and smart guy! I think we're made for each other!"

_**Lizzie**_: "I knew I wasn't gonna get kicked out. But now I gotta try better to stay in the game."

_**Dr. Terrible**_: "I really wish people would take me seriously. I mean, how hard is it to remember a name like Terrible when he can obviously name off everyone else's name?" *sighs* "At least Shiloh was nice enough to show that I'm appreciated. And her costume looked really good on her." *blushes at the thought*

_**Rin**_: *leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest* "It's obvious they listened to me when I suggested to vote off Caesar but I can tell they don't want to trust me. Which, of course, is because I'm clearly labeled as an" *air quote* "evil vampire who only wants to suck people's blood"." *rolls her eyes then sighs and almost looks upset at the thought*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Triathlons with Bombs and Love **_

Camera turns on to show Chris sitting in a chair which happens to be next to some TNT. "'Sup viewers, last time on Total Drama Hero..." The camera shows a clip of the Heroes and Villains showing off their costumes and such. ".. Our Heroes and Villains showed off their costumes and names." Clip of Rin is shown doing her walk. "Some did awesome!" Then a clip of Caesar screwing up and freezing himself. "Some failed epically." The clip of Caesar being voted off is shown. "In the end, Caesar was chosen to lose and off he was sent to the expelled students floor for the rest of the show." Chris is shown holding some TNT in his hand. "But today is going to be fun as our contestants as it's gonna be explosively extreme here on TOTAL. DRAMA. HERO!" Chris then threw the TNT, but it didn't blow up making Chris happy. "Oh thank god."

(Theme music which is Powerman 5000's "Heroes And Villains" starts up)

_Chip off the block_

_Seems that I'm not_

Kitten is slicing up a dummy before a ball of yarn appears and chases after it before Charlie appears and sets the dummy on fire.

_As good as I thought_

_Or as bad as you want_

Rachel then runs up super fast at a dummy before lightning strikes at the dummy before Cole appears and draws an anvil on his art pad which makes a real anvil appear and drop on the dummy.

_The line has been drawn_

_What side are you on?_

Lizzie appears all sneak jumpy happy style and touches the dummy lightning it on fire and then Jake trying to kick it, but getting his jeans on fire which Lizzie put out.

_Try to do it right_

_But everything is wrong_

Phoebe then takes her dummy and lifts it up in the air before electrocuting it, then Niko appears and claps his hands together which sends a sound wave and destroys the dummy.

_And so I stare at_

_The dregs of the earth_

Jessica then lights her dummy on fire before making water pick it up putting out the fire in the process, then Salem appears knocking the Dummy on the ground with Jessica trying to back up from him in case her life force gets sucked out.

_Clear blue skies_

_To the deepest of dirt_

T.D. then turns into a humanoid dragon and sends out a breath of fire at a dummy before Caesar appears, freezes the dummy and breaks it into pieces.

_With hands stretched out_

_Looking pious and pure_

Rin then appears with her dummy and rips the arm off really fast before Asher transforms into his werewolf form and rips the dummy apart.

_To the ten padlocks_

_Strapped on your front door_

Shiloh turns into a crow before starting to scratch her dummy before Dr. Terrible appears and fires a huge raygun at the dummy and turns it into ice cream confusing him till he takes 2 spoons out and hands one to Shiloh who takes it and both heat the ice cream.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Erika then goes up to her dummy and slices it a bit with her scythe, then Matt appeared ripping the dummy (And part of the ground) in two.

_More villains than heroes_

_But can you tell_

Jiei is shown running up behind a dummy and slicing it in two with his katana as some of the students watch.

_One from the next?_

_Can you go down from zero?_

Jay unleashes his wings, fly's up and breaths fire on the dummy as more students watch.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Willow appears out of the dummy's shadow, puts an explosive on it which blows up as some more students' watch, Dr. Terrible jumps due to Willow using his shadow to escape from the explosion.

_More villains than heroes_

_All lined up_

Samantha gets up in the air and sends the dummy flying into a wall almost hitting Rin who looks like she about to attack as Samantha smirks in a "did it on purpose" way.

_From the east to the west_

_Black hat born or an 'S' on your chest_

Darrell then runs between a bunch of dummy shooting his Beretta 92f pistols at them before sliding down on his knees, slicing down some more with his katanas as both Rin and Samantha look at him.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now_

Now everyone is in a crowd with Chris and Chef with them as the logo is shown and the song ends.

The camera turns on to show Willow walking out of Chris office as so did the host. "Really? Want to make each student go though that?"

"Yeah, figured that since they're heroes and villains, they have to go though something like that sooner or later." Willow said with a smile.

"Is there a possible chance someone can get hurt in the process?" Chris asked hoping he knew the answer.

"Yeah, duh." Willow said as if it was the most easiest answer.

"Sweet, I'll have Chef, Jay and Darrell star building the set." Chris said before going for his intercom mic. But Willow kind of stopped him.

"Might not be a good idea, seems Darrell has been iffy." Willow said little concerned.

"About what, him and Samantha kissing?" Chris said to which surprised Willow.

"They what?"

"Yeah, they kissed, seen it though a camera. Seems like Rin is losing her game." Chris said to which Willow snapped out of it.

"You know what, get him working, I need to talk to Samantha." She said before running off leaving Chris alone.

"What in god's name have I done?" Chris asked himself in a scared look which then turned into a smile. "Boosting our ratings! I love this show!"

Meanwhile, our Heroes and Villains were chilling their dorms. There were the boys...

"Well Caesar's out and so then there were only 16." Niko said as he read a magazine bored.

"Yeah, you know what's weird. I've been here for a while and so far no chicks checked me out." Jake noted to which everyone looked at him.

"Really? Right now you're worried about getting paired with a chick?" Asher asked to which Jake nodded his head. "Weak."

"Well what about you? I walked by the confession room when you were doing yours and you were bitching about how you had no chicks on your side." Jake said back to which Asher blushed a bit.

"No I didn't." Asher replied.

"Yes you did, we all heard ya' whine" Dr. Terrible said as everyone nodded with him.

"Okay, maybe I was. But still would be nice." Asher said before pointing at Dr. Terrible. "I mean hell; even you have Shiloh checking you out."

Dr. Terrible blushed a bit. "No way."

"Yeah dude, she digs ya'." Matt said to which Terrible smiled.

"Sweet."

"So what challenge do you think Chris has in store?" Charlie asked

"Knowing him, something dangerous." Cole said as he kept his eyes on his sketch pad.

"Well if you looked lately, his ideas of challenges haven't been in the category of "death defying" yet." Niko noted to which Cole shook his head.

"It's Chris Maclean, think about it."

Over in the girls' dorm, it was mainly the same thing. "So you think Chris is going to make us jump over sharks?" Lizzie asked curious.

"Maybe what she said, but with pissed off bulls." Erika said as she put some toenail polish on her toenails.

"Well it's gonna be insane, I can say that." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's like..." She checks the clock. "... 3 pm and Chris hasn't made us do a challenge, so we know it's going to be a big one."

"Yeah." T.D. said before looking at Kitten. "So I hear you have your eyes on a certain screamer?" She said smiling at the Neko.

"Yeah, normally I would go for the hunk and all that BS, but he seems so sweet and nice. Even if he does speak like a Harvard teacher." Kitten said playing with a small ball of yarn.

Rachel smiled at her. "Well think you have him by a little cat leash."

"Yeah, young love always is so fun." Rin said with a smirk. "You know I met Darrell after he saved me from some muggers?"

Shiloh looked confused. "But you're a strong vampire, how'd you not handle that yourself?" Rin stopped moving and seemed to be recalling the night.

"It was raining and I don't..." She sighed then added with a cold tone, "It was also in broad daylight; do you think I wanted to expose myself to the world as a freak by easily taking down those guys?" Shiloh looked slightly shocked at the outburst and lowered her head, hiding her embarrassment. T.D. noticed this and glared at her supposed "captain".

"Excuse me, lose the attitude. She was only curious about why you didn't handle it yourself. There's no need to bite her head off for it." T.D. said and Rin glared at her.

"How about you mind your own business? She asked me a question and I answered it. End of story." This only made T.D. glare at her even more and her eyes reverted into her dragon eyes.

"Why I outta teach you a lesson about bullying people."

"Well then go ahead, hit me. Make me succumb to your power. Not like it'll do you any good. Not like it did all the fools that tried to break me for centuries any good." Rin shouted, her eyes darkening. Before either could reach each other's throat, Shiloh stepped in between them.

"Guys, please don't fight. I'm not important enough for two of my teammates to fight about. T.D., I'm fine. Rin, just let it go, please." Tears start to brim in her eyes. "Please, stop fighting." Shiloh practically whispered and all of the girls were silent. Rin and T.D. glanced at each other then back at Shiloh then back at each other again.

It was Rin who broke the silence and said, "Look, let's just make one thing here clear; I tell things as it is, there's nothing you can do about it. Now, I promise to try and tone it down a bit as long as you promise not to get riled over something that I say. Do we have a deal?" T.D. glanced once more at Shiloh then nodded her head.

Rin reached for the tissue box and gave it to Shiloh. "Clean yourself up a bit; you don't want to show the boys you're fragile. That's just the easiest way to get your heart broken from showing too much emotion." She said in a firm voice and Shiloh accepted the tissue box.

Kitten looked at the time and was worried. "I really hope that Chris doesn't make us-"

"Attention students and teachers!" Chris's voice said though out the intercom. Everyone looked at Kitten who just shrugged a bit. "In an hour, I need all of ya'll to come to the backyard of the school. That is all!"

"Well I'm going on a walk." Rin said getting up.

"To Darrell?" Jessica asked to which the vampire smiled.

"Nope, just walking around."

15 minutes later, Darrell smoked in the back of the schoolyard by himself, but now he's been paranoid over what's been going on. "God damnit all..." Darrell then noticed something with the ground. Seems footprints were being made and not only was it coming at him, but with each step, blood formed in them as the sky turned red. Darrell knew what was going on and closed his eyes. "You're not real; it's all in my head." When he opened his eyes, the footprints were gone.

He then sighed "Jesus Christ." Then all of a sudden, the woman was in front of him. "Jesus fuck!" He yelled backing up looking at the surreal woman. Seems that the woman looked at him with a dark stare. "You're not real, you're not real. I'm not losing my insanity."

The woman smiled before turning into a less horrid version of herself and got close to his face. "Safest place to hide is in sanity."

Darrell kept a close eye on her before pulling out one of his Beretta 92f's her. "Who are you?" Then he noticed his younger self behind her and seems he had a friend who looked just like him.

The woman smiled. "A memory." Darrell then charged at her and put her to the ground with a gun pointed at her.

"You ain't-"

"Darrell!" A familiar voice said before he snapped out of it. He looked up to see Samantha looking at him confused. "Why are you pointing your gun at the ground?" Darrell looked at her confused before looking at he ground to see he held nothing on the ground.

He then twitched even more with a nosebleed happening. He then got back to normal confused. "What the fuck is happening to me?" Darrell said putting his gun away. "I can't sleep knowing that some crazed bitch is giving me some weird visions."

Samantha got close to him. "You want to check your mind again?" He nodded to which she put her hand on his forehead to which she saw what Darrell just saw before letting go. "A memory, what does that mean?"

"I think she's part of my past, but how she fits into this fucked puzzle you call my memory, I don't know!" Darrell said freaking out, but Samantha hugged him.

"It's all right Darrell; I promise I'll help you figure out your past." She said to which Darrell snickered a bit.

"You said that last night." He said smiling. She smiled at him too.

"I know, but I also did this last night." Samantha said before she kissed him on the lips, he then started to return the favor and they kissed for a while before stopping and looking at each other. "I love you Darrell."

"I-I love you too." Darrell said back. Now calm, he took his pack of smokes, got one out, put it in his mouth and started smoking it. "Okay, I feel better fight now."

"Good, want to get ready for the challenge?" Samantha asked to which he nodded his head and they walked away towards... Some way, but they never noticed Rin watching them.

"That bitch." Rin turned her heel and marched to the confessional booth.

30 minutes later, Chris was standing in front of the students and teachers. "Okay students! Time for you guys to do your next challenge!"

"Will it possibly maim or shred us up into pieces?" Dr. Terrible asked.

"Duh." Chris said in a deadpan tone. "Now let me show what you guys will be doing today." He then pointed at what looked like a huge obstacle triathlon. "We're doing the classic triathlon, but you gotta get though the obstacles."

"That's it?" Cole asked.

"Well there's that, but you also gotta make sure you get past each part..." Chris said with a knowing smile.

"... Or what?" Jessica asked concerned for her life.

"Or the TNT on each part will blow up hurting you." Chris said making everyone's jaws drop.

"WHAT?" Charlie said before putting his hand on Erika's shoulder before they both noticed and backed up a bit blushing.

"Yeah, little challenge idea I thought of." Willow said going up next to Chris. "As a hero or villain, you have to deal with danger, no matter what you're doing. In this case, you have to escape each part before the time limit goes off, when it does, BOOM!" Every student jumped at that bit making Chris laugh. "You can also use your powers to help, but no flying over the course, you have to do it or your team loses there and then."

"Yeah, each spot has one person from each team doing it, and they have to give their stick to the next person when they get to the next spot. If you don't, your team can't go on till' you get your stick back and going." Chris said with an evil smile, if you give your teammate the stick, you're safe, but if you don't get it to the next person or don't get it at all by 3 minutes, kaboom. So let's get going!"

Soon each student was in their spots, beginning the course was Cole for the Heroes and Matt for the Villains and they both had to go over a beam that hanged over a shark tank. "Okay Heroes and Villains, ready?" Both Cole and Matt shook their heads. "Ready. Set... GO!" Chris said to which Darrell fired his uzi in the air, afterwards a crew member fell from a support beam.

"My leg!"

"Man, just be glad those where rubber bullets" Jay said as Jiei kind of backed up a bit.

"Ah... Those weren't Rubber bullets." Darrell said in a little iffy tone.

Back to the students, Cole and Matt ran towards their individual beams, they jumped on the beams and slowly walked on them as the sharks waited for one of them to fall. As they walked, they both fell and hanged by one hand with their team stick in their other hands. The sharks were jumping up out of the water, Cole was able to get back on his beam and hand over the stick to Phoebe as she started her part as she had to do a jungle gym rope swing over a huge bed of nails.

"Yeah, that's from the set of the old 60's Batman TV show set." Chris said with a smile. "And it was cheap."

Matt however had a hard time with the Shark close to him, so Matt kicked the shark in its face before it swam away. He got back up and was able to get to Dr. Terrible who ran to swing on the ropes to catch up with Phoebe. Both people really didn't have a hard time with the swings and were able to make it to Niko and Charlie. There's now 2 minutes and 35 seconds left.

The two had to into a room that had a huge fan on the bottom blowing up air towards the top which had the exit where Kitten and Shiloh were. They both went in and the air picked them up and brought them to the top. But along the way Charlie tried to get an advantage by using his invisibility powers. Niko couldn't find him, but then noticed Charlie's stick still flying up, so Niko got ready and clapped his hands while screaming, screwing Charlie up and sending him hitting the glass wall hard.

Everyone owed at that sight. Chris couldn't hold himself from laughing. "Oh man, talk about good use of powers!"

Soon Niko got to the exit, and grabbed the ledge to the exit, but Charlie came back and held on as they floated up. Both were able to make it on there and give their sticks to their teammates. 2 minutes and 15 seconds left. Now Kitten and Shiloh had to use a zip line down to the ground, but had to dodge swings pieces of barbed wire. Both were able to get past them and get to the ground where they gave their sticks to Jake and Rin.

They both had to go over a huge wall with rope that had spikes, rocks, sharp objects super glued on there and anything bad. Both Rin and Jake looked at each other in a "You kidding me" style, and then just walked around it confusing everyone, even Chris. "Huh... Knew something was off about that one, I'll let it slide that one time." Jake and Rin got their sticks over to Rachel and T.D. Time remaining is now 1 min and 55 seconds.

Rachel and T.D. stopped and looked at their part, it was a DDR machine. "You got to do the fastest, but hardest song, the sample version!" Chris said. So both played the song and by 1 min and 35 seconds. By the time the song was done, both girls' feet where in pain, both tried to get to Jessica and Asher.

"Come on Rachel!" Jessica said.

"You can do it girl!" Asher said looking at T.D. who looked at him as he smiled at her as so did she, so she was able to get to him before Rachel was able to get to Jessica with her super speed. Soon both T.D. and Asher had to run though and between swinging rocks. Asher turned into a werewolf and ran past them before getting nicked by a rock. T.D. also got by without getting hit. Asher got a little mad and hit the ground hard which sent a shockwave of rock at T.D. who was able to get past it, thanks to her getting in her dragon humanoid form flying out of the way. Jessica used her contortion to avoid the swinging rocks and was keeping up at a quick rate in order to stay with Asher.

Both made it to the last people who were Lizzie and Erika. They maybe had the hardest challenge ever. There was Chef in front of them, behind him was many scary weapons, he reached for something and the two girls were ready to fight. By now, they had 30 seconds left.

Chef then took out a certain book. "Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer"

"NO!" Both Lizzie and Erika yelled in horror.

Jiei turned his head at Chris. "Now that's just mean." What he didn't know was that Chris had earmuffs on and only did an "Um hum".

Chef read the book as he sat on a nice and comfy chair as he had his reading glasses on reading the horrid crap that was Twilight. "Come on Lizzie!" Her team members yelled at her. "You can do it!"

"Come on Erika!" Her team members said. Soon there was only 10 seconds left on the timer.

"10 seconds!" Chris yelled to which Lizzie got up.

"I can't take this anymore!" She yelled before running up to Chef, taking the book and running with the book burning in her hand. She reached the finish line and the Villains were happy, but then they noticed something.

"Lizzie, where's the stick?" Shiloh asked in a scared tone. Lizzie turned around to see Erika run by with her stick, but then seen the Villains stick where Lizzie was in pain. So Lizzie ran to get it, but as she got it, time was up.

"Oh no!" Matt said as the explosives around her blew up...

... Into Confetti. Lizzie, who thought she was dead as did everyone else, looked confused. Chris and Willow were laughing. "I don't get it, why aren't I dead?" Lizzie asked.

"Cause we couldn't use real explosives on you, we'd get sued." Chris said. "But we still figured the other obstacles could kill ya'."

"Yeah, I said I used explosives, never said that they were the ones that would kill." Willow said.

"Yes and speaking of teams, the Heroes win again!" Chris said as the Heroes cheered. "Villains..." He said to the Villains. "I'll you guys again later."

**Confessionals after challenge:**

_**Niko**_: "Nice. We won once again. The villains are getting sloppy. Especially, Rin. There's something going on with her but, I really don't give a flying fuck." *Grabs his throat in pain* "God Dammit. It's dangerous using so much of my power at once. It's possible if I do that again, Recon could come back. I don't want him to take control again. It's too dangerous."

_**Kitten**_: *is still playing with the small yarn ball and has a diamond ring on her finger* "Heroes win another challenge! The Villains are getting sloppy! Hahaha! Also I think that something is on between Miss Samantha and Darrell. I swear it!"

_**Off-screen woman**_: "MY WEDDING RING! CHRIS! CAT GIRL HAS MY DIAMOND WEDDING RING!"

_**Kitten**_: "Oh shit! Gotta go!" *runs out the room still holding her yarn ball*

_**T.D.**_: "Wow...still can't believe I made it. But the question is HOW did I make it? Maybe it was Asher's cute smile..."*long pause* "Oh. My. Dragon. I think I might like him. But can it even be possible for there to be a dragon and werewolf couple. Although, I do like werewolves more than vamps. I need to think about it..."

_**Asher**_: "Damn it we lost again! We were doing' great to! Man, how the hell did T.D. beat out Rachel? Maybe it was something I did? I don't know, but either way I give that girl props, I won't be voting her off anytime soon."

_**Rin**_: *rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed and a frustrated facial expression* "I swear I feel like I'm working with two-year-olds. Everyone did well except Lizzie. She's going home. And I just realized that, obviously, no one on my team trusts me enough. In order to stay in long enough to talk to Darrell, I need to create a friendship-like alliance. I think my best bet is to help Shiloh and Terrible together and then that'll be three votes that won't vote for me. And I guess, after that, I could try talking to Asher; help him get over his "vampire" instincts. I mean, honestly, I would have figured everyone would realize that I'm not interested in anyone here."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Of Rage and Romance**_

After the commercial break, Darrell was in the swimming pool room smoking. He looked around as he sat on a chair; ever since he and Samantha said that they loved each other, he hadn't had visions in a while, so it was all good. But something dawned on his mind. "Thirteen..." He said getting his iPhone out and checking out "Thirteen" on Google. He looked though 4 pages of nothing good till' he found something. "Dr. Raymond Patterson?"

He checked the page connecting it to the link. Darrell read as spoke out the words to himself. "Dr. Raymond Patterson was the head of a group of... Scientist's who tried to create..." Darrell's eyes grew big as he read on. "... Soldiers from a young age who would be the perfect killers?" Darrell read the rest till' something got his attention. "There were 13 known test subjects, with the 13th one being the most successful. But the subject escaped and hasn't been seen since November 27th, 1984." Then something dawned on him. "That's my birthday."

He then seen something that made him put all the pieces together. "Each subject had their respective number tattooed on the back of their neck." He then touched his neck. "I'm number 13." He was about to read more when he heard a splash in the water. He looked getting himself ready to pull out any weapon he had when he seen who it was as the figure got their head out of the water.

"Darrell?" Samantha said confused as Darrell put back whatever weapon he had. "I didn't see you in here."

"It's okay, what are you here for?"

"Just swimming, you?"

"Just doing some research." Darrell said putting his iPhone back before getting his coat off, showing off the 2 shirts under the coat.

Samantha got out of the water revealing she had on a black one piece on which showed off her curves quite well, She then went up to Darrell as she kneeled next to his side as she swung a bit her wet red hair. "Anything on your past?"

"Yeah, think I'm some sort of perfect made killer." Darrell said putting out his cigarette by pressing it against his palm which burned him, but it went out and the wound healed up. Samantha looked at him little unconvinced.

"I kind of already knew that." She said with a smile to which Darrell looked at her in a rare serious look.

"No, I mean I was made into one. I'm a fucking test subject, a guinea pig." The merc said with a stone cold look on his face. "I mean, my powers, my skills with weapons, all thanks to some twisted doctor who maybe wanted to rule the world or some BS like that."

Samantha looked saddened at how Darrell looked. "I know how you feel to know your powers could cause death." Darrell looked confused.

"Explain."

"When I was younger..." Samantha explained. "I was always picked on, was very shy, not that much friends. The only real one was my mom, but she died thanks due some mugger and I watched it happened. Soon while in school, some girls were picking on me and I just couldn't take it. My powers must have been triggered and I almost killed them."

Darrell looked at the telepath with a shocked look as she went on. "My father and my step mom knew that I didn't mean to do it, but they sent me away to a super school to control my powers, and now I have control." Samantha said before raising her hands in front of her face. "But I'm scared that one day, I'll lose control again."

Darrell looked at the water as he seen both his and Samantha's reflections in the water. He then put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her. "I promise that shall never happen." Samantha looked at his face as he gave her a smile. "You got a genetically altered mercenary that can help you, did I mention he's handsome."

Samantha smiled before pushing him in a playful way, Darrell turned the favor, then she did it again, so did he, then she pushed him hard enough to roll in the water. "Oh!" Samantha looked at the water to see Darrell come out. "I'm so sorry!" Darrell gave her a smile as she reached for him.

"It cool." He said before pulling her into the water. Soon she came up and smiled at him. "You're evil, you know that."

"I'm so good at being evil, even if I'm a hero." She said before the two started to kiss in the water, then Darrell took off his shirts, showing off his many tattoos. "Wow, where'd you get all those?"

"I know a guy." Darrell said before he started kissing her back. Soon the two were making out in the water for a while, and then Darrell started to unzip Samantha's one-piece.

"You sure?" Samantha said stopping Darrell before pointing at a camera which was clearly on. Darrell looked at it and shrugged.

"Screw it, let them see." He said before the two kept going at it.

On the other side of the camera, Chris and Chef were shocked at what they were seeing in the screen rooms. "This is so going to get us in trouble." Chris said.

"Not if we don't air what happening right now." Chef said.

"Yeah." Chris said before handing Chef $20. "You win the bet."

Now let's back to the students, seriously, let's get back to them... Now! The Heroes were once again happy they won. "Yeah people! Winners again!" Jessica said as she smiled at her teammates.

"May have only won due to Lizzie forgetting her stick, but I don't care!" Jake said while chilling.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Chef reading that book, we would have maybe lost." Niko said as he read a book.

"You sound cute when you talk smart." Kitten said to Niko causing him to look at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Kitten quickly said before throwing her ball of yarn at a spot. "Oh hey, look! Yarn! I want!" She then chased after it leaving Niko confused.

Charlie tried getting close to Erika. "Good job winning today's challenge."

Erika noticed this and blushed a bit and so did he. "Ah, thanks Charlie. You did well too."

"Thanks."

Cole was sketching in his notepad as Phoebe looked at it. "Nice art."

"Thanks Phoebe" Cole said showing it to be a moose.

"A moose?" Phoebe asked weirded.

"I don't know why either, felt like-" He then notice he used a black pencil. "Oh crap." Then the Moose he drew came to life, making Cole hit it back in the pic. "Stay in the picture! Back!" The moose went back in the picture. Cole then looked at Phoebe and kind of nervously grinned. "Heh, sorry."

"It good." Phoebe said with a smile to the artist.

Over where the Villains were, they had to decide the important question.

"Okay, who's going home?" Rin asked the group.

"Lizzie?" T.D. said to which Lizzie looked at her not happy.

"Why me? Yes I left the stick at the spot, but damnit, I had a good reason."

"Yeah, let's face it. Twilight can be a cruel mistress." Matt said in her defense.

"Well you got anyone else to vote off?" Charlie asked.

"Terrible?" Matt said as he pointed at Dr. Terrible who was at another table with Shiloh who listened as he explained his plans to rule the world.

"No, too easy. Plus I like him, he's funny." T.D. said before Asher sat down next to her.

"What I miss?" Asher said as T.D. blushed a bit thanks to being next to him.

"Ah-Ah- Ah who to vote off." T.D. stuttered.

"I say Terrible." Asher said.

"No we can't, we need him." Rin said to which Asher looked at her not happy.

"What you mean, he's just some evil doctor wannabe."

"Yes, but he happens to be a good one."

"Look, he's a cool dude, but he has to go."

"Sorry, but I'm captain and I say he stays."

"What, because you're captain, it means everything you say goes?"

Matt tried to raise his finger up. "Ah guys, maybe you should-"

"Keep out of this, steroids." Asher said back not caring.

"Wait, what you call me?" Matt said confused.

"Steroids only cause you so super strong. I assumed that you took some super pill."

"Hell no! I got my powers from my parents!"

"Well guess they must have fucked up you behavior you wuss." Asher said; that was the final straw as Matt lunged over the lunch desk and attacked Asher who turned into his werewolf form, ready to fight.

"What, you need to be in your puppy dog form to fight?" Matt said ready to fight to which Asher roared and lunged at Matt making the two crash though a wall into the kitchen fighting each other. All the students looked at the fight going on.

"Super powered fight!" Jake yelled before taking some popcorn and offing some to Lizzie who didn't want any. "Okay, more for me."

As the werewolf and the super strong boy fought, soon a wave of white fire separated the two. "What in Christ's name is going on here?" Jay yelled as both he and Jiei got between the two.

"I'll tell you what, this strong bitch jumped me!" Asher growled in his werewolf form.

"Cause you insulted my family!" Matt yelled back.

"Enough of this, you two stop right now." Jiei said getting his sword out. "I don't take too kindly to rulebreakers."

"Big deal." Asher growled.

"Ash, please calm down." T.D. said to which Asher looked at her pissed.

"Why, no one seems to understand what I'm going though here!"

"Besides you having a werewolf PMS moment?" Rin snickered to which Asher got his claws out.

"Shut it you vampire whor-" Asher yelled jumping at her before Darrell's chain came around his neck and pulled him back.

Asher turned to see Darrell with Samantha behind his back (Both had their clothes back on.) and Darrell had his shotgun out. "She may be a vampire whore, but she's my vampire whore of an ex..." Darrell said before firing the shotgun into Asher's face, knocking him out. "… That doesn't mean I'll let anyone hurt her." He then looked at the other students, Jay and Jiei (Who once again got a little twitchy due to the gun.) and shook his head. "Rubber bullet, he's just knocked out." Rin just stared in disbelief at what he had just said but then walked up to him and slapped him so hard across the face that his spun to the back, eliciting a large snapping sound. She then stormed past everyone to the exit while Darrell's head snapped back into place.

"What the hell was that about?" Darrell asked and no one answered.

Chris, Chef and Willow came by. "Holy mother of me, I just saw what happened. What the hell?" Chris asked confused.

"Asher went nuts!" Matt said as some the other students agreed.

"Almost mauled Rin!" Shiloh said pointing at Asher who turned back into his human form.

"Well this is a school and fights ain't allowed." Willow said shaking her head.

"That's right, and I'm the principle. So I make the rules!" Chris said not happy before looking at the Villains. "Hey, would you vote Asher out due to his rage, in a curiosity sort of way? Just wondering." They all nodded their heads (Including T.D., who sadly nodded her head.) "Okay! That settles things; Asher is out of the game!"

"Wow, never expected you to be so... Rule following." Chef said looking at Chris.

"I may like to see my contestants tortured, but I don't like fights caused by crazed bastards. Even I have my standards and that's not much!" Chris said before looking at Darrell, Jay and Jiei. "May you three lead Asher out of the school?"

"Sure." Jay said as he walked near Darrell, who dragged Asher by his feet with his chain. Jiei had his sword out, just in case.

"And make sure he doesn't wake up!" Chris yelled back as Jiei gave him thumbs up. Chris then looked at the camera with an attempted smile. "Okay, Asher's out. Now it's 7-8 with the Heroes leading. Will the Villains get ahead? See next episode on... Well you know." Chris then started to walk away. "I need an aspirin, stat!"

**Confessionals after:**

_**Shiloh**_: "I think it may have been the best to for Asher to leave... oh, I don't sound to mean, do I? I feel bad now."

_**Matt: **_"I'm glad Asher's out now. No one should diss someone else's family. Period. That's like... majorly messed up. And damn, what the hell was up with Rin?"

_**Jake: **_"Wow, I must say that Darrell is a pretty big idiot for saying that in front of his ex. I can totally relate to how Rin's feeling. Maybe that slap was enough to make her feel better but obviously not enough for Darrell to get the picture. Pity; someone like her deserves to have someone that can love her for who she is and not what she is."

_**Kitten**_: "'You sound cute when you talk smart'! What the fuck was that! God, Niko must thing I'm a big dork!" *bangs head on desk* "Ow. That hurts."

_**T.D.**_: "Oh... why does the only guy I like end up getting kicked off. I hate my life..." *knock on the door* "GO AWAY! I'M POUTING!" *footsteps are heard* *sigh...* "Great now I'm getting mad, but at least I have SOME control of my anger... I need to be alone..."

_**Rin**_: *leaning back in the chair* "Originally, I was going to agree with TD about voting off Lizzie but after seeing Asher, I think it was best to let him go. Although it would have been good to keep him, his temper would have just dragged us down. Who knows? Maybe Chris will bring him back like he's done in previous shows. I don't know. And what the hell was up with Darrell? "She may be a vampire whore, but she's my vampire whore of an ex..." I mean, seriously? It's obvious you don't want me so just let me go." *grumbles under her breath* "Why the hell does he have to be so bipolar about everything? Sure, he's not cool with me being a vampire and losing control once but he's okay being in pain to get in that other teacher's pants? Sometimes, I ask myself if it was worth it, coming here to attempt to tell him about his d-"

_**Chris**_: *off-stage* "Hey, Rin! I got an extra Lady Gaga concert ticket for tomorrow night. I remember reading your profile and it says you love her so why not come out with me? It'll be fun and we'll be back before anyone notices."

_**Rin**_: *considering her options before nodding her head off-stage* "Sure. But I don't want the others to hear about it; I don't want to seem like I'm staying in the competition because they think we're having sex. I'll come to you in a disguise, okay?"

_**Chris**_: *off-stage* "Great. Be ready to leave at 9?"

_**Rin**_: "Yeah. Sure." *Chris leaves and Rin looks back at the camera* "Maybe I should just cool it for a little while. Obviously Darrell doesn't want anything to do with me so why should I play the faithful housewife, waiting for her husband to come home from work? If you really wanted me Darrell, or still want me to say "That doesn't mean I'll let anyone hurt her", then you just have to deal with your little colleague romance and set me free." *takes the picture out of her bra, looks at it, kisses it, then returns it to where it was.* "For now, I'm gonna have to prepare myself for Gaga."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The Weekend**_

Camera turns on to show Chris lounging back in a plush chair with his feet up and crossed on a desk in front of him. "Last time on Total Drama Hero..." The camera shows a clip of the Heroes and Villains racing to finish the obstacle course. ".. Our Heroes and Villains faced off in a triathlon relay race which the Heroes won." Clip of Lizzie running back to getting her stick when it exploded. "The Villains would of won had Lizzie not left the stick back at her last spot when listening to Twilight!" Then a clip of the Villains at their table discussing who to vote off. "It was down to either Lizzie or Dr. Horrible with T.D. for voting off Lizzie and Matt and Asher for voting off the wanna-be doc." The clip of Asher shifting into his werewolf form and being taken away by the male teachers is shown. "In the end, Asher was chosen to leave due to his violent tendencies. You know, he kinda reminds me of Eva a little bit." Chris shudders at the thought of Eva and stands up.

"I've decided to do something different for this season. Every weekend, we're going give the contestants what every kid in America loves: the weekend off. This means that every weekend is going to be challenge-free and they have the freedom to do whatever they want and everything the students' decide to due will be videotaped. Also, all the students that were eliminated will have a chance to not be forgotten by being allowed to take part in the weekend episodes. What will happen this weekend? Will sparks of romance become something more? Will limits be tested? Will Rin finally give Samantha what's coming to her for taking her man? Find out on this weekend episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. HERO!"

(Theme music which is Powerman 5000's "Heroes And Villains" starts up)

_Chip off the block_

_Seems that I'm not_

Kitten is slicing up a dummy before a ball of yarn appears and chases after it before Charlie appears and sets the dummy on fire.

_As good as I thought_

_Or as bad as you want_

Rachel then runs up super fast at a dummy before lightning strikes at the dummy before Cole appears and draws an anvil on his art pad which makes a real anvil appear and drop on the dummy.

_The line has been drawn_

_What side are you on?_

Lizzie appears all sneak jumpy happy style and touches the dummy lightning it on fire and then Jake trying to kick it, but getting his jeans on fire which Lizzie put out.

_Try to do it right_

_But everything is wrong_

Phoebe then takes her dummy and lifts it up in the air before electrocuting it, then Niko appears and claps his hands together which sends a sound wave and destroys the dummy.

_And so I stare at_

_The dregs of the earth_

Jessica then lights her dummy on fire before making water pick it up putting out the fire in the process, then Salem appears knocking the Dummy on the ground with Jessica trying to back up from him in case her life force gets sucked out.

_Clear blue skies_

_To the deepest of dirt_

T.D. then turns into a humanoid dragon and sends out a breath of fire at a dummy before Caesar appears, freezes the dummy and breaks it into pieces.

_With hands stretched out_

_Looking pious and pure_

Rin then appears with her dummy and rips the arm off really fast before Asher transforms into his werewolf form and rips the dummy apart.

_To the ten padlocks_

_Strapped on your front door_

Shiloh turns into a crow before starting to scratch her dummy before Dr. Terrible appears and fires a huge raygun at the dummy and turns it into ice cream confusing him till he takes 2 spoons out and hands one to Shiloh who takes it and both heat the ice cream.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Erika then goes up to her dummy and slices it a bit with her scythe, then Matt appeared ripping the dummy (And part of the ground) in two.

_More villains than heroes_

_But can you tell_

Jiei is shown running up behind a dummy and slicing it in two with his katana as some of the students watch.

_One from the next?_

_Can you go down from zero?_

Jay unleashes his wings, fly's up and breaths fire on the dummy as more students watch.

_There ain't nuthin'_

_But heroes and villains_

Willow appears out of the dummy's shadow, puts an explosive on it which blows up as some more students' watch, Dr. Terrible jumps due to Willow using his shadow to escape from the explosion.

_More villains than heroes_

_All lined up_

Samantha gets up in the air and sends the dummy flying into a wall almost hitting Rin who looks like she about to attack as Samantha smirks in a "did it on purpose" way.

_From the east to the west_

_Black hat born or an 'S' on your chest_

Darrell then runs between a bunch of dummy shooting his Beretta 92f pistols at them before sliding down on his knees, slicing down some more with his katanas as both Rin and Samantha look at him.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now_

Now everyone is in a crowd with Chris and Chef with them as the logo is shown and the song ends.

The camera turns on with Rin sitting on the roof of the dorm as the sun rose. She's wearing her nightgown with a leather jacket on top and was barefoot and sighs as she's thinking about the past week. Her attempt to talk to Darrell was unsuccessful and then seeing him with Samantha hurt Rin deeply. She sat there for a good two hours thinking until she heard Chris' voice on the intercom.

" morning students! Will everyone go to the cafeteria for breakfast so that today's episode is explained? You don't have to wear anything special; hell, come in your pjs." Rin rose an eyebrow at Chris' choice of words and thought about just skipping out when he added in a stalker-voice, "Oh, and don't think about trying to skip out; I know where you are at all times."

"The hell?" Rin murmured then heard something move next to her. She turned her head then sighed understanding what Chris was talking about; there was a camera on the roof and it was filming her. She sighed again and jumped down from the roof and headed to the cafeteria. She entered to find Darrell and Samantha chatting with each other, laughing about something. She frowned and moved to leave and come back inside when more people arrived when Chris appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"Mornin' Rin! You're the first one here. Any reason why?" He asked cheery and loud enough for Darrell and Samantha to look up from their conversation to notice the vampire. She simply glared at Chris and pushed his arm off her and walked to the door only to be pushed back in by Asher growling. He was wearing a red wife beater and boxers and was barefoot as he shoved past Chris.

"This better be good Chris; I'm this close to ripping your head off." He growled as he went to the tray area and got his food from Chef.

"What's Asher doing back here? I thought we voted him off." Rin asked, confused as the rest of the students and teachers entered, including Salem and Caesar. Everyone was wearing their night clothes; only Dr. Terrible and the teachers were wearing their everyday clothes.

"I'll explain that in a minute, Rin. But right now, everyone go eat something now 'cause you won't be getting any more food till lunchtime." Chris said, waiting till all the other students passed him then walking next to Rin. Rin was still confused but her eyes grew and she let out a small gasp; Chris Maclean had the nerve to pinch her ass while being recorded on national television! "Cute nightgown," He whispered as he passed her ear and then continued walking to where Chef was. She blushed slightly, but it wasn't noticeable, thank goodness. Instead of walking to Darrell right away, she walked past him to go stand on line next to Shiloh.

"Rin, I thought you can't eat real food." The shy girl said but Rin merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Food for you provides no nourishment for me. I can technically eat your food but I will eventually have to drink fresh blood." Rin said.

"You don't want to talk to Darrell right now 'cause he's with Samantha, am I right?" TD asked; she was in front of Rin and Shiloh so she heard them behind her. When Rin was about to answer her back, TD said, "I only assumed. I mean, yesterday, when he came back with Samantha right before Asher attacked you and said what he said, I can only think that you're mad at him 'cause he's your ex and that's basically saying that you still mean something to him in a way. Trust me, if I had an ex who said that in front of me, I'd be mad too."

"I was going to say the line's moving but, yeah, you basically summed everything up." Rin snarked but then her facial expression softened to a sort of melancholy. The two girls said nothing, but felt sympathy for the vampire.

"Why are the eliminated people here with us anyway?" Jessica asked as she sat down with her food. Niko shrugged as he and the rest of the Heroes sat down; even Salem joined them.

"Who knows? I'm just hungry and I want food in my stomach before having to deal with any challenge Chris has ready for us." Niko said, coughing a bit and clutching his throat.

"Dude, you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. My throat just hurts a bit from yesterday; I might have overdone it by cheering so loudly." Niko said as he then drank most of his water before starting to eat. Kitten looked at Niko oddly before eating her food as well.

When everyone sat down, Chris stood up and said, "Morning everyone. How's everyone doing?"

"… Shut the hell up and let us eat in peace." Salem said before continuing eating.

"Rude much; anyway, today's episode is going to be different from what we've done in previous seasons." Chris said.

"Why are the eliminated people here?" Kitten asked.

"I'm getting to that; don't interrupt me." Chris said, narrowing his eyes. "Today's episode is challenge-free."

"Are you serious? No challenge?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"That's right. Every weekend will be a challenge-free episode where everyone is going to have the weekend off to do whatever people like you do on the weekends."

"Including the people eliminated." Charlie added.

"Don't. Interrupt. Me." Chris gritted through his teeth as he said those words. "And yes, this includes the eliminated. Everyone can mingle and use the facilities provided by the campus. We got a pool, a rec room with several flat screens with tons of video games, a library, a weight room and other stuff you would find in schools. Now, here are some rules for the weekend. Failure to follow these rules will get some privileges taken away for the next weekend episodes. If you continue to break the rules and you're still in the game, you will be eliminated. One, you are not allowed off campus unless you are under the supervision of the teachers, Chef or myself. Two, you may use your powers but no killing people, using time powers to change stuff, doing anything illegal, or starting fights." He stops and looks over at the Villains' table and says, "That's means you, Asher, Matt, Rin." Asher flipped Chris off while Rin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't even start the fight." Matt commented but Chris ignored him to continue.

"Three, you will receive breakfast and lunch from Chef and dinner will be paid for by the producers so you can order whatever you want but your food has to be under twenty-five bucks. Four, don't do anything that might damage the school; the producers aren't gonna pay for any damages made during the weekend episodes and you'll have to deal with them for the rest of the season. Five, your curfew is at midnight. We will be sending a teacher to each dorm to check that all the students are in their dorm. If you're late or do not return to the dorm, you will not be fed breakfast. The only way out of punishment is if they are either with any of the teachers, Chef, or me during the night. And finally, remember that we are recording everything and everywhere so anything you do will be seen by our millions of viewers so don't get any ideas." Chris said. Dr. Terrible raised his hand and Chris rolled his eyes and asked, "Yes Dr. Horrible?"

"It's Terrible and I don't understand the deal with the last rule."

"Basically he's saying don't think about having sex because they'd end up taping it so unless you're cool with voyeurism, don't think about sex." Rin casually said causing everyone to shift a bit from the vampire's words except Chris, who just looked at her with a wolfish smile.

"Damn Rin, if we weren't under contract I would so ***censored* **you right now." This caused another awkward silence with people looking at Chris oddly and Rin fidgeting a bit in her seat, her cheeks reddening as she grasped the leather jacket closer to her body, to ward off any stares to her body..

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be faltered or disturbed." Rin admitted to TD and Shiloh in a whisper.

"I vote disturbed." TD whispered and Shiloh nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Darrell looked a bit confused as to why Rin didn't go to him to get her breakfast.

"And then I went, 'Well, I'm sorry, but my mother told me never to put small things in my mouth'. The guy looked so pissed and then thought he could take me down an-Darrell, are you listening?" Jay asked when he noticed his colleague didn't laugh at his story.

"Why didn't she come over here first like she always does? She can't go for the rest of the day without blood and I'm the only one allowed to give it to her." Darrell mused, lighting a cigarette.

"Why do you care? She's your ex, remember? You basically told her to not bother you, especially now that you're with Samantha." Willow asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Darrell glared at her and then she added, "Samantha's my friend and it's so obvious that you too hooked up." Darrell frowned a bit, and then looked at the Villain's table. Rin was eating a bit of "pancakes" off Shiloh's plate while she, Shiloh and TD are talking about something.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah it kinda is. I mean, it was a matter of time whether you chose to be with Sammy or Rin and it's obvious you made your choice. I mean, you're happy, right?" Willow asked. Darrell looked at Samantha, who had gotten up to get a second helping of food, then at Rin again. Before he could respond, his vision began to blur a bit and then the scene changed.

He saw a car driving in the rain, the occupants barely visible. Then out of nowhere, another car crashed into the first car and the first car flipped over. The other car stopped, the driver exiting to examine the flipped car and then returned to his car and drove away in the rain.

"I don't remember this." Darrell said as he heard the cries of a woman and then the vision changed to the inside of an ambulance. The woman he had heard crying was hovering over a little girl in the stretcher as paramedics tried saving her. The woman had black curly hair that was obviously wet and kept muttering words he could not comprehend. The little girl had long red hair that covered parts of her face. The blood cuts on her face and body seemed to mix with the hair and paramedics tried taking large pieces of glass out of the little girl's stomach, neck and back of her head.

"Who are you? What does this all mean?" After shouting that, the little girl's head snapped to face him; the girl's eyes were dilated and one was a vibrant green and the other was blood red. She seemed to move her arm to touch him, which Darrell tried backing away from as she seemed to mouth something he could not understand.

"Darrell!" Darrell fell backwards when he heard his name. He blinked his eyes and saw the ceiling of the cafeteria; he had fallen backwards on his chair and everyone was staring at him. He got off the chair and stood up and saw faces of surprise, confusion, concern from everyone except Rin; she merely gave him a blank look, as if she were seeing something beyond him. Before he could think anymore about Rin, the teachers, Chef and Chris were around him, trying to get him back up.

"Dude, you okay? I mean, it's one thing to have loose screws with the kids, but if you got some too, we're gonna get screwed by the producers." Chris said.

"Gee, nice to know you care about my well-being." Darrell sarcastically remarked as he sat back up, Samantha immediately at his side.

"Darrell, are you okay?" Samantha asked.

"Chris, do everyone a favor and think about the shit you want to say before it spews out of your mouth." Rin said as she got up from her table to also walk over to Darrell. "Samantha, move away for a minute."

"Where the hell do you get off thinking you can jus-"

"Ever since he accepted your help to find out about his past, he's been experiencing hallucinations, nosebleeds and paranoia whenever he has a so-called "vision" so I'm trying to find out whether this is a supernatural demon case, which I happen to exceed in knowledge in whist you know about novels." Rin curtly said, sitting in the seat next to Darrell and held his head in her hands. Before she could do anything, she felt herself being knocked away from Darrell by Samantha's telekinetic powers.

"And what makes you think you can do anything for him? You're a vampire, remember?" There was an eerie silence in the cafeteria as Rin glared at Samantha. If looks could kill, Samantha would have been killed, brought back to life and killed three more times. Rin took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You know, Samantha, your attitude towards me is really ticking me off but it just proves what my people always taught us about humans are true: that you're narrow-minded bigoted creatures that shun the diverse, different and strange people you encounter and phenomenons that you cannot explain. Don't even think about denying this fact when human history has proved it countless times true. If it weren't true, there would have been no need for the Holocaust, no need for the Crusades, no need for slavery or segregation, no need for the UN to exist, no need for people with powers to hide who they truly are from society and certainly no need for discrimination or mistrust against me just because I'm a vampire." Rin said coldly as she stood up. Before Samantha could comment, Rin poked her finger at Samantha's chest and continued talking.

"And to answer some questions that might have been unclear before, yes, I have a heart and emotions, yes, I care about Darrell's well-being despite the fact he is no longer romantically interested in me, no, I'm not driven to drink everyone's blood just because I'm a vampire, yes, I care what people think of me, and yes, I'm just like everyone in this room despite the fact I'm a vampire. I feel pain and sadness when I lose a loved one or someone that had a significant impact on my life, I feel anger, rejection and jealousy when the men in my life move on to happier lives with human girls because they cannot stand being with me because I am a vampire, I feel the pressure and stress from trying to hide what I am from society, and I also can give love, devotion, sympathy, compassion and all other emotions back to people." With every declaration, she jabs her finger at Samantha while backing her up to a wall. No one dares to move for fear of Rin's wrath and curiosity to see how the fight turns out. Rin merely glares at Samantha, ready to strike when she puts her arm down, takes a deep breath and backs away from Samantha.

"I'm not going to waste my time or energy trying to knock sense into you. Instead, be clear not to make me cross or next time I won't hesitate to rip your throat open." And with that, Rin stormed out of the cafeteria leaving bewildered looks upon everyone's faces.

"Damn, I can just tell that her one rant just boosted our ratings sky high! Talk about drama and we didn't even get up to the night of the first day yet." Chris said, smiling proudly as he then added, "So, everyone is now free to do whatever you want. I'll be available for the rest of the day till eight tonight; by then, I should expect no one to bother looking for me 'cause I got a hot date tonight. Peace." And with that, he left the cafeteria. It was silent for a good five minutes before Phoebe stood up.

"I honestly don't see what her problem is. I mean, so what if no one trusts her? She's basically another Heather here to cause drama." Phoebe said as she cleared away her plate and several people muttered their agreement.

"I agree. Plus she thinks she's all high and mighty which isn't getting her anywhere." Lizzie added, leaning back in her chair.

Shiloh stood up and said, "I'm going out for some air. TD, want to come?" The dragon girl was surprised at first but then shrugged nonchalantly and nodded her head, following the crow girl out of the cafeteria. Soon everyone departed for their own destinations. Dr. Terrible went to the science lab to work on a new experiment; Cole went to the art room for more supplies with Phoebe tagging along; etc.

With Shiloh and TD…

"Is there any particular reason why you want to hang out with me rather than the doc wanna-be?" TD asked. They were currently walking down one of the many hallways of the school building and Shiloh shrugged a bit.

"Well… the reason why I came on this show was to gain new friends. Dr. Terrible is a sweet guy but I also wanted other friends and I enjoyed our conversation with Rin-"

"Why would you want to be with her; I personally wouldn't trust her with a ten-foot pole. I'm only being nice because we have a truce." TD asked as she stopped walking. Shiloh sighed again and turned around to face the girl.

"Don't you remember what Rin said inside the cafeteria when Samantha said she didn't trust her because she was a vampire?"

"How could you not remember? It was only ten minutes ago when Rin flipped her lid."

"But I meant what she said about the need for people like us to hide who we really are because the world doesn't trust us. Hearing her say that made me realize the truth that Rin isn't as mean as we label her as. And when she started talking about how she has emotions that people assume don't exist, I began to feel so guilty because she has no one there for her; no one here opened up to her, enough to at least talk to about things. The only things we talked about with her were about who to vote off and strategies for the challenges. I think the only time she was able to open up to people here out of her own free will was with us on the line and at the table. Darrell isn't making it easier for her easier, especially with him being with Samantha and the way he treats Rin."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I'm just saying that- " Shiloh was cut off by music being played inside the doors TD and Shiloh were standing outside of. They opened the doors to realize they were in the back of the theater where they had their costume challenge. They could see the shadows of creatures playing black instruments and saw Rin standing center stage with the spotlight on her. She was looking down at the floor behind her right shoulder while hugging her arms. "What's going on?" Shiloh whispered as she and TD sat down in the back row, bending down in the seats so Rin didn't see them but gave them a clear view of the stage.

"I don't know, but the music sound familiar." TD replied in the same volume. Before either girl could add any other comments, Rin looked up from the ground and sang words full of emotion.

"_I dreamed a dream in days gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._"

"I remember this song. That old British broad sang it on Britain's Got Talent." TD whispered as Shiloh nodded but her eyes never left Rin.

"_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made, and used, and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung no wine untasted._

_But the tigers come at night._

_With their voices soft as thunder._

_As they tear your hope apart._

_As they turn your dream to shame._"

"TD, your eye sight's better than mine; is Rin crying or is it just me?" Shiloh asked while Rin was slowly ascending her notes but just heard a small sniffle beside her. She turned her head to see TD wiping away a few stray tears. "TD, you too?"

"No one hears about this, you hear. And yes, it looks like Rin's crying as well." TD whispered harshly but saw that Shiloh also had tears on her face and stayed silent as they both turned their heads to watch Rin as she fell to her knees and held her hands close together in the middle of her chest as she finished the song.

"_And still I dreamed he'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot whether._

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living._

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream…"_

As she held the word "dream", her voice cracked a bit as she took a breath, her body shuddering a bit as she finished with "I dreamed." When she finished singing, she let out full cries of sorrow as the shadowed creatures continued playing and when they finished, disappeared in the darkness with the instruments they were playing. TD and Shiloh were silent, watching the vampire succumb to the pain she felt. Suddenly, Shiloh stood up from her seat and walked down towards the stage; TD looked at her worriedly because she knew Rin was in a very vulnerable state and Shiloh might get hurt trying to comfort the vampire and thus followed Shiloh. When the two girls finally reached the stage, Rin looked up with redder eyes as she stood up and seemed to wipe off the non-existent dirt off her clothes and wiped her eyes.

"What do you want? Did you come to mock me as well, or do you just want to say "get over yourself, bitch"?" Rin asked harshly but Shiloh merely looked sadly at Rin before hugging the vampire, shocking Rin and TD. Then it seemed the world stopped moving while Shiloh hugged Rin until Rin returned the hug, quietly crying into Shiloh's shoulder while doing so.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you need to talk to someone about anything, you can talk to me." Shiloh said and Rin nodded her head.

"I guess you can also talk to me too if you want." The two girls looked up from their hug to look with disbelief at TD's words. Rin smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to both of them, brushing away the rest of her tears. There was a stretch of silence before TD coughed and said, "So, do either of you want to get of here and do something interesting? I'm pretty sure there might be a computer for us to use Netflix here to brighten our spirits or. I mean, Rin, you singing that song brought us all to tears so I think it's time to get some laughs in us."

"Sure. I think it's safe to ask Chris if we can use either. I think I'm in the mood for "John Tucker Must Die"." Rin said, smiling deviously as the other girls laughed and they all left the theater together. Of course, Chris was watching them from his monitor room.

"Very interesting; now this might boost the ratings with a possible alliance going on." Chris said to himself as he leaves the room, very likely to make some decisions about his date tonight.

Meanwhile, with Kitten…

Kitten walked down the aisles of the library, a bored expression on her face as she used her nails to scratch the wood of the aisles she passed. She sighed until she heard coughing in the aisle ahead of her. She crept up to the aisle and saw Niko holding his throat in one hand and a book in the other.

"Niko, are you okay?" She asked, walking up to him.

"I'm fine. Just need to rest my voice."

"Is it really from cheering or something else?" He looked her in the eyes, faking confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think your telling me the truth. You can't fool me; you weren't cheering that loudly."

"I can't tell you what the truth is."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that but-"

"Hey guys! I didn't expect other people to be in here too." The two jumped at the sudden peppy voice and looked behind them to see Lizzie running toward them with several books in her hands.

"Um… yeah. What's up Lizzie? Planning on reading all those books?" Niko politely asked and Lizzie just laughed.

"Hell no. These are Twilight books. After yesterday's challenge with me having to endure the evilness of Twilight, I decided to ask Chris if there were any copies of the series that he didn't need for any upcoming challenges. Apparently, one of the producers' daughters adores Twilight and there are two whole aisles devoted to everything to do with sparkly vampires and wanna-be werewolves so I've decided to burn all the books." Lizzie said all in one breath as she left the library but returned to go back to retrieve more of the books.

"Is that legal for her to do?" Niko asked. Kitten shrugged her shoulders and Lizzie stopped again when she reached the pair.

"Hey, does either of you guys wanna help me? There are a lot of books back there."

"Gee, I don't know… what if we get in trouble for this? I mean, remember when Chris allowed the Villains to vote out Asher because he started a fight? What if he does the same for burning the Twilight saga? Not that I'm saying that I enjoy it; far from it. It's just I'd rather not get eliminated so early in the game because I did what I felt was right."

"Where's your sense of adventure? This is the type of stuff that really gets your blood pumping. Count me in; I absolutely despise Twilight." Kitten said as she followed Lizzie to pick up more books. Niko shuffled on his feet a bit, looking up at a camera and sighed in defeat as he followed the girl he liked in hopes to get her to notice him. Hopefully, if he was lucky, Kitten would forget trying to find out the real reason why his throat was bothering him.

Meanwhile, with Erika…

Erika was outside sketching a doe with her fawn grazing the grass in a tree. She was putting the finishing touches on the sketch when the deer family suddenly lifted their heads and made a dash from the area. Erika frowned, wondering what made the deer run but then understood when she heard someone singing and walking towards where she was hiding. Erika leaned forward, trying to see who it was but the branch she was on started to crack and it started lean toward the ground. She let out a small shriek as it continued to slowly crack.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She looked up and saw Jake a few feet away from the tree she was in.

"Jake! Thank goodness! I need help." Erika shouted and Jake looked up and saw her.

"What are you doing in a tree?"

"It doesn't matter; the branch is breaking. I need help getting down." Erika let out another cry of fear as the branch was now parallel to the trunk of the tree. She clung to the branch with a vice grip. He saw the danger she was in and ran to the tree.

"Erika, I need you to let go of the branch."

"What?"

"If you don't, I can't catch you and you'll be crushed by the branch." Erika nervously looked down at him before taking a leap of faith and jumping; luckily, Jake managed to catch her and move away from the tree before the branch fell. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks so much for catching me."

"No problem. But, what were you doing up there in the first place?"

"This." She shows him her sketch of the deer and he looks at him with interest.

"Wow, it's actually pretty good." Erika blushed at this and turned her face away from him.

"No, you're just saying that. I'm not that good like Cole."

"Well that's 'cause Cole has nothing better to do with his time." Erika looked up at Jake when he said that.

"Gee, isn't that kinda mean to say? Cole's good."

"What do you want me to say? That his drawings are amazing and have helped us? No; in fact, he hasn't really been useful for the past few challenges."

"How can you say that? Cole gives his all and you should be glad to have such a great teammate." Jake sighed then stared Erika in the eyes. "What?"

"The way you defended him like that kinda turns me on. What would you say if I were to kiss you right now?"

"Wait, wha-" Erika was cut off when Jake pressed his lips fully unto hers. She froze for a bit but then moved her arms to circle his neck. However, when she did that, Jake pushed her off him. "What was that about?"

"It's obviously you're a fake."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not truly interested and there's nothing about you that would make me want to fight for you. You're not worth my time. I'm out." Jake said, turning his heel with her sketchpad in hand. She blinked in disbelief and then Jake stopped. He threw Erika's sketchpad into a muddy puddle and said, "Opps. It slipped," and kept on walking, not stopping to see the hurt that was in Erika's eyes. Then scene freezes and it zooms out to see Chris back in the camera room.

"Wow, talk about harsh. So, what will happen with the other students? Will someone help Erika get over Jake? What will happen with the new friendship between Rin, TD and Shiloh? Will Kitten, Lizzie and Niko follow through with their plan? Seriously, I hope they don't because the producers will kill me. Find out after this commercial break."


End file.
